Running with the Fairies
by InuKagomeLuver4Eva
Summary: Lucy is the best runner there is in New Magnolia City, but what happens when she's cornered by a pink-haired NCP officer who has orders to bring her in...dead or alive? NatsuXLucy Rated T ON HAITUS FOR THE MOMENT. I have too many stories going at once lol
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back for another story! Hooray! But this one is slightly different from my other ones. This one is going to be a Fairy Tail X Mirror's Edge crossover. I'm not sure how it's gonna turn out, but as a writer, I shall try my best! This is a NatsuXLucy Fanfic so don't turn rabid on me! If you don't know what Mirror's Edge is, then you won't know what the story is about lol. The game is essentially a futuristic game with messengers named Runners who transport top secret information to their clients. The police, called the Blues and the NCP's, are trying to stop the Runners from transporting the information in order to keep the city under direct control. You don't take normal paths to transfer the information; you take to the rooftops. If the police catch you, you're dead haha. But anyways, back to the story. It's something I randomly thought of during one of my classes and I thought it would be the most amazing story. Here are the characters:**

**Natsu: NCP **

**Lucy: Runner**

**Gray: Second NCP**

**Erza: Commanding Officer of the group Natsu and Gray are in **

**Lisanna: Second Runner**

**Alzack: Sniper Team Leader **

**Elfman: Leader of the Runners **

**Cana: Third Runner **

**Levy: Customer**

**Bisca: Second Sniper **

**That should be about good for now on characters, I may add some more in, maybe, maybe not. Now, onto the story! **

Her lungs heaved heavily as oxygen forced its way into the burning tissues, her heart pounding almost painfully against her chest. Feet pounding against the hard rooftops her legs carried her swiftly and smoothly as she made her way from building to building, her golden blonde hair trailing behind her like thick ribbons.

"_There's a fence coming up near you, Luce, ya need to be careful; there's electricity runnin' through it. Can't have my best man dyin' on me." _A deep voice crackled slightly through the comm. system fit snuggly in her right ear causing the girl to laugh lightly at the joke.

"Very funny, Elfman, I'm not the manliest one out there. Hell, Cana is manlier than me and she's the same age but way more experienced than me! I'm just an ordinary Runner and you know it." The girl nicknamed as Luce laughed into the intercom as she slid under a suspended ventilation system, her nimble body easily sliding against the concrete roof. The Runners speed increased as she prepared to jump a large gap that separated the current building from the next one. Her trained eyes quickly scanned out the fastest route as her feet carried her towards a pile of construction supplies which she could use as a spring board to vault her toned body over the 8 foot fence blockading her way.

"_Lucy, you need to be careful when you get to that buildin', Blues been buzzin' around like crazy today. I think they've been testin' out a new Special Ops team called FTS, or Fairy Tail Squad. Kinda corny, eh?"_ The voice on the other side of the intercom laughed heartily at the pathetic excuse of a name for a supposedly dangerous squad. The Runner never responded, just nodding lightly which she knew he couldn't see but it was kind of a habit for her.

'Alright, just need to spring off of the construction supplies, make it over the electric fence, and then hopefully not fall in between the buildings. That sure is simple,' Lucy thought sarcastically as she neared the make shift springboard, her feet pounding harder against the concrete as she gained a boost of speed for the dangerous jump. Her heart flew to her throat as she leapt from the spring board, her eyes catching tiny sparks of electricity licking up towards her, beckoning her for the shock of her life. She landed nimbly on the other side, releasing a huge breath of relief before running towards a conveniently placed rope that created a pathway between the two buildings. Jumping up into the air while she ran, her hands latched automatically to the thick rope and she began to slide down it, taking a quick glance downwards at the busy New Magnolia City. A few people here and there milled around chatting while others bustled their way to their destinations. Tearing her eyes from the plain and repetitive scene, Lucy released her grip on the rope as she neared the end, bouncing on her heels as she landed.

"_There should be a door on the next roof. Take it and go down to the 8__th__ floor, Levy should be waitin' for ya. Good luck." _Elfman said before shutting the comm. system off, allowing Lucy to finish her assignment. The young Runner shook her head before starting up her running again, her skin crawling from the near ecstasy feeling of her muscles moving and tightening. A movement to her left caught her eye and she spun towards it with lightening speed, her eyes frantically searching for the source. She kept searching the area quickly before shrugging it off as a reflection from the suns rays. A person watched from the shadows as the Runner began to move once more, balancing on a pipe that connected to the other rooftop, a crooked grin on their face.

"Target located, captain. They're heading towards the emergency exit door on the 15th floor. The message bag is secured on her back. Should I engage, over?" The deep voice asked, seemingly talking to no one.

"_Good work, keep on her. Do not engage unless necessary; I have Alzack on sniper duty today also. Gray should be blocking every exit from the 8__th__ floor to the 1__st__. Keep me updated. Over and out." _A strong female voice emerged from a small microphone in the person's right ear.

"Roger, Erza. Over and out. It's time to have some fun, little Runner girl." The person smiled a crooked grin before crawling once again into the shadows, his eyes gleaming with determination. Lucy shook off the feeling she was being watched as she dismounted from the pipe she had just balance walked on, her eyes spotting said door with ease. Jogging over to the door she lifted her leg and delivered a powerful kick, snapping the doors lock like a paperclip. She began to run towards the end of the hallway, the familiar ding of an elevator leading her like a kid to candy. As she slid into the elevator a voice came on inside, piercing fear into her heart.

"_**You are under arrest for transporting highly valuable information illegally. Come out peacefully and your punishment may be diminished." **_ The Runner cursed as she pounded the down button, the doors taking an eternity to close as footsteps echoed loudly down the hallway, officers aiming their guns at the closing elevator doors. Lucy pressed herself flat against the side wall as bullets ripped through the metal, her ears beginning to ring from the noise. Looking up she quickly spotted an emergency hatch that could lead her to the maintenance shaft and out of dangers way. Her fist slammed the emergency hatch button and she hefted herself up with a grunt, noticing immediately that other elevators were racing up and down closely to the one she was standing on. The Runner looked down and noticed a thin pipe hanging about 6 feet above a service walkway, her mind calculating a safe path down there. After a few moments of thinking and only coming up with one plan, she jumped and hoped for the best, her arms flailing at her side. Eyes closing on instinct, she waited for her body to miss and send her falling to her death. Relief flooded through her as her rough hands connected with the thin bar, instinctively gripping onto it like a vice. She waited until she stopped swinging before releasing her grip, rolling before she slammed into the thin walkway to prevent her legs from being damaged.

"That was the easy part. Now the question is; how do I get down there from up here?" The blonde asked herself, plump lips pursed into a thin line, the seconds ticking down until she needed to reach her customer. A loud crashing sound startled her out of her thinking stupor and she whipped her head to up above her, a vent cover speeding towards her. The Runner barely rolled out of the way when something heavy landed on top of the elevator she was just on, the shape standing up tall from its crouching position.

"I've found you, my little Runner. You're days of running are over as of now!" The deep voice sent chills down her body as she took a few steps backwards as the person stepped into the path of one of the few bright lights. His charcoal black eyes seemed to bore deep holes in Lucy as he stared at her with hatred and a spark of determination in his eyes. His shockingly pink hair stood up in a various array of spikes which gave the Runner the impression his hair was on fire. He had on a black uniform with a bullet proof vest on and a tazer gun attached to his hip belt along with a .22 caliber pistol and pepper spray. His demeanor gave off such an angry aura that even flowers would wilt as he neared them. Lucy bit back the urge to shudder at the threatening aura but winced a bit when she saw how muscular he was underneath his outfit. His muscles must have been twice the size of hers, at least! One small slip up and he could wrap one large hand around her entire neck and snap it like a twig. Her brown eyes narrowed at the strange newcomer, warning signals flurrying through her body as her mind told her to get the hell outta there before she got killed; either by the mysterious new person…or by falling down the elevator shaft.

"Just who are you and what do you want with me." The person just chuckled at the bluntness in her voice, his feet edging him a few feet closer towards her while hers scooted her away a few more feet.

"Now, now, don't be like that. I'm not gonna eat cha, ya know. Unless…" He trailed off, giving her a crooked grin which sent ice racing through her veins. As he took another few steps forward, his hand reaching for something hidden behind his back, Lucy snapped into a defensive mode and ran a few feet before sliding towards him, her leg cocked back and ready to fling forward with as much force as she could muster. The person barely dodged the low kick and back flipped onto the still elevator, his black eyes narrowed playfully.

"That coulda been bad if you had hit me, Blondie! Just come with me and I'll take all of your troubles away, m'kay?" 'Blondie' just snorted before backing up against the wall, her eyes spotting a thick pipe on the wall to her right…about 30 feet down from where she was standing.

'Shit, I don't know if I can reach that far without getting a limb cut off by these damn elevators. Well, I guess that would be better than getting my ass handed to me by this creep. Beggars can't be choosers, I guess.' Without taking a glance at the strangers face, or where she was even aiming for, Lucy balanced on her heels before lunging forward, her callused hands reaching for the awaiting pipe. Every breath of air in her lungs rushed out as she slammed painfully into the metal savior, the impact stunning her slightly. She quickly began to slide down the pipe as she heard cursing and thumping from somewhere above her.

"Damn, Blondie, you're kinda impulsive. I like that in a girl," The young woman shuddered visibly this time, unable to hold back the wave of disgust running through her body.

"_Lucy, there ya are! The damn Blues interfered with th' signal, I couldn't get to ya! Where are you now? Hold on…seems like there's an exit to the 8__th__ floor from your position in th' elevator. How th' hell did ya get in the elevator shaft? …You're not alone…are you?" _Elfman went silent at the last part, his silence nearly suffocating the young Runner.

"How did you guess?" Lucy retorted with a snort as she dropped onto a ledge at the bottom of the pipe, quickly winding her way around it to see a ladder leading to a higher part of the labyrinth. Her body propelled her faster as she heard heavy footsteps on the aluminum steel flooring just below the ladder.

"_Shit, Luce, sorry I didn't see this earlier. Try to find a way out while I contact Lisanna, ya know, so she can take the messenger bag from ya."_ At the mention of the name the girl's blood began to boil, reaching a new height.

"I don't need help from someone like Lisanna! I can do this all on my own damnit! If you even think about sending that girl, I swear to God, Elfman…" Lucy screeched as her anger halted her in her tracks, her body barely sensing the person directly behind her, their arms reaching out towards her. The Runner clicked off the comm. system before dodging the persons grasp, her size 8.5 foot landing firmly on his attractive face.

"Ow, damnit, I was just gonna ask you a question! Why'd you kick me in the _face_?" The officer howled as he rubbed his throbbing face, eyes sending daggers at the young girl. She huffed and put her hands on her hips, brown eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity. Seeing this as a sign to continue, the NCP stood up straight, his eyes containing tight reigned emotions as he asked the question.

"How do you know…Lisanna?" The Runner nearly fell over from shock. That was all he wanted to know? Was how she knew that bumbling excuse of a Runner? Oh, this was too good to pass up. The blonde burst into laughter, startling the pink haired man, his black eyes widening in shock. Every time she tried to calm down she just looked at his shocked face and burst into a new fit of laughter, tears streaking down her red face.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! That's the fucking _stupidest_ question anyone could've asked! Why would you even ask something like that?" Lucy tried to catch her breath after her laughing fit, wiping the stray tears trickling down her red cheeks. The pink haired officer just stood there, his arms crossed over his toned chest as he narrowed his black eyes.

"You think this is _funny_? What part of this seems _funny to you_?" The Runner flinched as she was roughly shoved against the cold hard steel wall, fear rising dangerously in her throat as the NCP got within 2 inches of her face, anger portraying in his eyes.

"R-release me at once, bastard, or else!" The young girl yelled as she struggled, her efforts futile against his immense strength as he pressed her harder into metal wall, a small dent forming quickly.

"How do you know Lisanna? Answer me!" The officer kept a tight grip on her as she struggled to loosen his vice like constriction.

"You wanna know about Lisanna? Then why don't you ask her yourself! Show yourself, Lisanna!" Lucy yelled out as her eyes traveled to a shadow hiding in a vent a few feet from the one she just emerged from, the officer's grip going slack as his eyes widened. The blonde Runner took the opportunity to shove the man aside before swiping his legs from underneath him, his body slamming into the hard ground.

"Thanks, Cana, I owe you one!" The shadow emerged from the vent and gave the girl a wink and a smile, her thick brown wavy hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Sure thing, Lucy, now go get to Levy before she has a fit. I'll take care of this one." The blonde Runner nodded before running down a thin platform before jumping onto the wall and pushing off, her hands clinging onto a bar conveniently placed overhead of her. She swung her lean body a few times before releasing her grasp, sending her towards another thin pipe. Her ears picked up a commotion behind her and she cringed as she heard Cana cry out in pain, her heart clenching painfully. Her mind had wandered for a few seconds and her hands unconsciously released from the pipe, sending her careening towards a thick ventilation system.

"Gah, shit I'm gonna miss it!" The Runner cried out as her upper body slammed onto the thin sheet metal, her grip slipping as gravity began to take over her body. One by one her fingers began to release their grip, her nails creating a screeching noise as she tried to retain her slipping grasp. Her stomach dropped to her feet as her right hand slipped off, the muscles screaming in protest as her entire body weight was being supported by her left arm, her fingers once again slipping one by one off of the vent.

"Give me your arm, Lucy, I'll pull you up!" Lucy didn't care whose voice that was, but she swung her right arm up right as her remaining fingers slipped with ease. A strong hand wrapped around her wrist and she felt her body being pulled up with ease, her muscles pulsing slightly from the intense stress. The Runner slumped over as she tried to calm her racing heart rate and breathe calmly, her head losing some of its haziness.

"Thanks so much, Cana…" A laugh interrupted her heartfelt thank and she slowly looked up to see familiar charcoal black eyes, her heart freezing up. "Where's Cana at? What did you do with her?" The officer just laughed again, but it was a forced dry laugh, his eyes not showing any emotion.

"Blondie, that wasn't a very good joke back there, now was it? You don't want to see me very angry, now do you?" Lucy let out a low feral grow, her eyes filled with flames of anger as she leapt towards him, her first cocked back ready to slam forward into his perfect face. The pink haired man let out a whoop of joy before dodging her attack and slamming his palm into the center of her back, shoving her forward towards a high wall, her feet skidding against the sheet metal as she tried to regain her balance. Instead of turning around to fight him in a pointless battle, Lucy took a few steps backwards before running towards the wall, stray hairs sticking to her slightly sweaty face. Right before she would run face first into the wall, she jumped before running a few feet up the wall, her back arching as she pushed off from the wall, her nimble body flying through the air towards a higher up vent. She landed on the balls of her heels before looking down at the NCP, her eyes narrowed dangerously at him as she moved her eyes to her comrade, tears pricking the edges of her chocolate brown eyes. Cana was struggling to stand up, a thin trail of blood trickling down her face from her hairline, a purple/blue bruise forming on her right cheek. Her eyes met Lucy's and she gave a big grin along with two thumbs up, signaling she was alright. The blonde Runner nodded slightly before turning on the comm. system in her ear, her finger pressing the microphone button.

"Elfman, I'm in serious trouble here. Cana's down and I can't shake this guy off of my tail. I need you to get her while I get this guy away from her; he already did a number on her trying to protect me. Send Lisanna, I don't give a fuck at this point! Let that little newbie handle a life or death situation for once in her damn life!" Lucy noticed the guy tense up at the word Lisanna and smirked before shutting the comm. system off before her superior could retort.

"Why do you keep talking about Lisanna about that way?" The pink hair officer asked as he tilted his head upwards to glare at the young woman who was smirking at his anger.

"Aw, does the little cop have a crush on the little Runner? How cute, kid. You wanna know the real reason as to why I hate that girl with a burning passion; the _real reason_?"

"Get on with is already!" the officer snarled, flashing his bright white teeth which looked more like canines than anything else. Lucy clenched her fists at her side as she looked down at the unusual man with a twisted smile, a mixture of a sad smile and a sneer.

"She was the one who committed a serious crime. A crime no person should ever have to witness up front. But it was because of a certain _person_ that she decided to do this, all for the sake of a fucking relationship with the pink haired boy."

"W-what…what are you getting at here?" The NCP stuttered as the girl jumped down lightly from the vent, her small fist grabbing him by the collar as she slammed him into the high wall, her eyes ablaze.

"You've honestly never wondered as to _why_ she suddenly vanished all those years ago? Aren't you remembering it now? It was the time when the citizens protested against the government, saying it was against their freedoms to be kept under lock and key. Lisanna wanted to go to a protest, just to see what it was like, so she forced our parents to join in and protest against the government. Well, that night was when everything in this city turned upside down. Our parents told us to stay behind while they fought with the special force unit who were beating back the protestors. What we didn't know was that they had tanks loaded and aimed towards us. I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Lucy hissed out the last part as she released her grip on him, watching as his face lost all color, the information repeating over and over in his mind.

"Lisa…Lisanna was the cause…of your parent's death? How is that all her fault?"

"You don't fucking get it do you? She didn't do that on accident! She planned it to get back at me for something….and now she thinks she can run the show by trying to be the best damned Runner in this city. Things in this city aren't accidental; they're planned ahead by the government. Do you get why she left now? She left because she didn't want to be considered a murderer! I noticed her talking with the special force before they open fired! She pointed directly at my parents!" A single tear trekked down the girls cheek as she struggled to hold her emotions down, her fists white from how tightly her hand was clenched. The young man just stood there, his eyes hidden as he lowered his head. It seemed like hours before he finally spoke again, his voice soft.

"No…there's no way…Lisanna…she would…"

"Don't you DARE say she wouldn't do anything like that! She did it and you know she did! You were there, remember? You were the one who lost your father along with my parents…she did it to purposefully end our friendship because she was _jealous_. Tch, you're not even remembering who the true me is, are you?" The officer whipped his head up at the words, confusion etched onto his face. He studied the girl for a few minutes before something clicked inside of him, the memories slowly but surely coming back to him. He reached out a hand to touch her face but stopped when she glared at him, her eyes tearing up again.

"You're…that Lucy? Lucy…Heartphillia? How do I know you're not an imposter?" The young girl removed something from her stark white pants pocket, her fingers holding it gently.

"This was the last part of our friendship before we never saw each other again, I saved it before the military could take it from me." She opened her palm to reveal a small dragon shaped rock, chips and scars covering the top of the once shining coating. "This was the last piece of humanity left before our worlds crumbled apart in front of our eyes. And now it's my job to set everything right. Even…even if it means killing you to do so."

**Yay for drama! I love drama between these two :P. Any who, tell me what you think so I know you guys actually love me for doing this. Also, if you've read my FMA fan fiction, you'll be happy to know I'm almost done typing the most recent chapter! Hooray for not being so dang lazy! Peace out 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, I finally have time to work on this one! Hooray lol. But yeah, since I had someone so nicely comment on the first chapter, I decided to update! I've been itching to do something productive since it's my spring break haha. Nonetheless, here is chapter 2 of Running with the Fairies! Enjoy!**

The officer couldn't believe his ears; _this_ was Lisanna's older _sister_? There was no way they could be related, unless…unless she was actually telling the truth, about everything; the riots, the military firing back, the rock…the rock!

"How do I know you just didn't pick that up from the ground? You could've easily taken it from Lisanna!" The NCP yelled as anger took over the utter confusion etched onto his face, his fists clenching dangerously at his sides as the Runner stared at him with hard eyes.

"You actually are an idiot, aren't you, Natsu? You're the one who gave me that stone many years ago! It was when we first met, down by the river after Lisanna and I had an argument. I was on the bank, crying, when you came up to me and started asking me what was wrong. You listened to every word I said, even when it became dark out. It was then you handed me the stone. You said you had found it farther down the river and gave it to me as a promise; a promise never to forget one another! But you…you fucking broke that promise when you blamed me for Lisanna's absence!" Lucy yelled back as her body shook violently, tears threatening to fall from her narrowed eyes. The young man named Natsu just stood there, his eyes wide with shock as the promise he made so many years ago came flooding back into his mind. Regret poked and prodded his heart as he tried to find the right words to say, but all he could do was open and close his mouth like a helpless fish. The Runner just shook her head before unclenching her hand from around the smooth stone, her eyes filling with anger at just the sight of its innocence. Just as she was about to throw the stone down and smash it into a thousand pieces, a shadow moved above her and she leapt backwards as a young girl with short bright white hair landed where she was mere seconds ago, her body instantly filling with fury. The young girl stood straight up, her bright blue eyes staring directly into the stunned officers charcoal black ones, a sincere smile on her face.

"Natsu, it's been a while, ne? How have you been? Are you eating right?" Lucy held back a snarl as she grabbed the girl by her shoulder, yanking her backwards from the officer who had yet to move a single muscle.

"_This is not the time to be asking those pointless questions, Lisanna_. You have a job to do, now take the bag and leave." Lucy coated her words with enough venom to scare even a hard-core criminal in a maximum-security prison to tears. Lisanna just cocked her head slightly to the side, her eyes hiding anger behind usually calm emotions.

"Ne, don't be like that, Lucy-chan! We haven't seen Natsu in forever and you expect me to—?" A loud cracking noise resounded throughout the vast ventilation shafts, the tension quickly building between the two girls. Lucy lowered her hand slightly as she panted heavily, her palm stinging from the impact. Lisanna gently placed her fingertips to her swollen cheek, her eyes brimming with tears as the pain became almost unbearably hot.

"Don't you _**dare**_ disobey you're older sister, Lisanna. I gave you an order so do it _now_," The tone told the younger girl not to argue or else face the consequences, so she nodded lightly before taking the bag and turning towards Natsu.

"See you later, Natsu. It was fun while it lasted," And with that, Lisanna turned on her heel and ran back towards where Lucy had first entered, giving a brief nod to Cana before clambering into a smaller vent in the corner. Feeling the tension reaching near explosive, the other Runner turned on her comm. system and muttered quickly to the person on the other side of the line. She waved two fingers at Lucy before climbing up a steam pipe and jumping onto a higher up vent, her footsteps becoming almost silent as she slid into another vent. Natsu kept his eyes trained on Lucy as she turned her comm. system back on and muttered softly into it, nodding in return to what the other person had said.

"Let's settle this here and now, Blue. I won't let your damn mistake drag me down for the rest of my life. I will be the one who comes out of this alive," Lucy bravely stated as she slid into defense mode, her arms close to her body as she tried to even out her breathing. The NCP just stood there before cracking his knuckles loudly, a villainous grin creeping across his face.

"We'll see who's crying for forgiveness in the end. I won't go easy on ya just because you're a girl, ya know. Even if you were a friend in the past, you're my enemy right here and now." Natsu motioned her to begin with his right hand, his eyes gleaming deviously. Lucy just smirked before taking a few steps backwards, her eyes never leaving the pink-haired officer as she did so.

"In that case, let's take this to the rooftops, shall we? First one to the Magnolia News building wins; fair enough?"

"Like I said, I won't go that easy on you." Natsu smirked as he prepared to run towards the nearest ledge, hoping it would give him the fastest advantage to the building.

"I never said I would go easy on you either, now did I?" And with that, Lucy ran towards the officer, her hair billowing wildly behind her as she ran faster with each step. Natsu prepared to block her attack but was startled when she leapt before using the back of his head as a springboard, her nimble body easily landing on a high up vent. Cursing loudly, the NCP officer rubbed the back of his head before running towards the ledge his eyes had spotted earlier, his determination to win propelling him faster. As he jumped on top of the wide ledge, he noticed that the Runner was already another 15 feet higher, her tongue sticking out at him as she ran across the hollow vents towards an emergency exit.

"I wouldn't even think about that, sweetheart! Gray, get your men to position around the 11th and 12th floor emergency exits! I've got the girl on the run!" Natsu ordered into the comm. system placed snuggly into his ear, a reply emitting back almost immediately.

"Roger, Natsu! Men are ready to open fire! Over and out." Gray replied before he clicked off. The pink-haired officer smirked before strategically climbing up the vents, his smirk growing wider as he reached the emergency exit the Runner had just kicked open. "Bet you can't get anywhere without having a few bullets shot through your body." Lucy felt her legs beginning to burn once more as her feet pounded against the roof, her breathing becoming more stable as she cleared her mind of all pointless thoughts. As she neared the roofs edge, something whizzed past her head and she whirled around to see a sniper aimed directly towards her, the officer manning it grinning widely.

"You can't escape my dead-on shots, Runner! Let's see you dodge these!" The Runner quickly veered behind a concrete wall, her eyes darting wildly for a quick escape. Seeing a scaffold set up over the edge of the roof, she took off for it, not daring to look back at the trigger-happy sniper. As she sped up to make the jump, a door on her right opened up and a man with messy black hair aimed a shotgun towards her, one eye closed to ensure he would hit his target.

"There's no use running! Just give up already or be prepared to die!" Lucy turned sharply towards him and slid against the concrete right as he fired where she was moments ago. With her leg cocked back, she kicked up as hard as she could, hitting the officer directly between the legs. The man squeaked out an insult before crumpling to the ground, his gun sliding from his grasp. Turning back around, she made a run for the scaffolding again, this time making sure no one else would try to halt her escape. She felt her heart pound almost painfully as she leapt from the metal sheet, her hair whipping wildly behind her. As she neared the ledge she was going to land on, a gunshot rang out and something sharp sliced across her arm, causing her to lose her balance. Lucy slammed into the hard roof, her cries loud as her legs screamed in agony. She stumbled a few feet before collapsing onto the rooftop, her breathing heavy as she struggled to keep moving.

"Nice one, Bisca! That was the most amazing shot ever!" Sniper team leader Alzack grinned widely at his best sniper Bisca. The green haired officer blushed before giving him a sheepish smile, her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're still better than me, Alzack; I'm just a simple sniper expert. You're the real deal when it comes to stuff like this." The sniper team leader blushed heavily and the two looked away from one another, hearts pounding with unspoken love confessions.

"E-Elfman…I'm done for, I can't make it back…tell Cana…I'm sorry…" Lucy whispered into the comm. as she heard footsteps nearing her, her body giving into the overwhelming exhaustion.

"_Luce, don't you dare give up on me now! Get up right now! You can't die like this! What would your parents think of you giving up? If I lost you, Luce…you're like my own kid, ya know? It would kill me, Lucy, so don't you dare give up!"_ Elfman screamed into her right ear, panic rising in his voice with each word. But at this point, nothing mattered to Lucy. Not the frantic screaming in her ear, not the intense burning sensation in her arm and legs, not even the footsteps just a few feet away from her. She just wanted to sleep and let every problem and pain just float from her body; she just wanted to be a normal person living a normal life for once. As the footsteps stopped directly beside her, Lucy managed to open one eye and stare weakly at the person standing above her.

"Hey, you can't seriously be giving up this easily, right? The fun's just begun and you're already down for the count? What happened to the old Lucy I knew?" The person crouched down, their pink spiky hair moving slightly in the gentle breeze. The downed Runner just closed her eye and sighed, a smirk rising on her face. Before the NCP could dodge it, a foot slammed into his stomach, knocking him back into the chain link fence that kept people from falling off the building.

"I just can't believe you actually fell for that, Natsu. I always knew you were such an airhead. Well, I guess this means it's my win now!" Lucy taunted seductively before winking and blowing a kiss to him as she ran off the roof and onto the next one, her movements still fast and nimble as ever. Natsu just sat there for a moment, his shocked face turning into a calm, almost peaceful one and a crooked smile graced his lips.

"You were always the one person who could trick me like that, Luce. It's good to see you still haven't forgotten about our past together."

"Lucy, thank God you're alright! I got so damned worried about you when you contacted Elfman a while ago saying you were giving up! Don't ever do that to me again, Luce!" Cana wailed as she clung to the other Runner for dear life, her limbs locked around the other girl like a vice. Lucy had been trying to calm her down for the past half hour now and nothing seemed to be working although she tried everything from pleading to trying to literally shake her off.

"Cana, I'm sorry, alright? It was the only way to make them think I was down and out. I'm sorry I made you worry though, it was wrong of me to do it. So can you please let go of me? I have to use the bathroom…" Cana instantly released her and backed a good 10 feet from the girl, her nose crinkled slightly in disgust.

"That's gross, Luce! I didn't need to know_ that _much about your personal needs," Lucy laughed lightly before waving her hand and headed towards the washroom. Once she had locked the door, she turned towards the mirror and examined the wound on her arm. It didn't look too bad but it would still cause some trouble when she would try to climb up anything. If she treated it right, it should be healed within a few days or so. Until then, she had to lay low and keep out of the Blues' watchful sights. As she was rummaging around for the medical kit they kept in their hideout, something clattered loudly on the floor and she looked down to see the small dragon shaped stone. With gentle fingers, she picked it up and examined it once more. This stone had meant so much to her but to Natsu it meant so little once Lisanna was out of the picture. Was the whole promise of the stone just to help him remember Lisanna because Lucy reminded him of her? Or did he actually care about who she actually was, whether she was Lisanna's sister or not? Nothing seemed to fit into place anymore, so why did Lucy keep getting the feeling that he actually cared about her deep down? Nothing made sense anymore! Pain shot through her arm and she hissed as she realized her fist had slammed down on the marble countertop, her hand starting to turn purple as a bruise formed. Taking a deep breath, the Runner set down the stone carefully on the counter before continuing to look for the medical kit. After finding it in the closet, why she didn't look there in the first place is beyond her, she wrapped her arm up and placed a bandage over her hand to cover up the discolored bruise. As she was about to leave the bathroom, she grabbed the small stone and stuffed it into her pocket without even giving it a second glance. Making her way from the small room, Lucy walked over to the main computer set up so Elfman could monitor everyone's movements as they went on jobs. Said person was leaning back in his chair, a cup of strong coffee in his hands.

"You really got me there, kiddo. Jus' don't do it again, 'kay?" Elfman chuckled lightly as he took a long sip of the soothing concoction. Elfman looked more like a body builder than a Runner usually did. His size was nearly twice that of an average person who worked out vigorously. His stark white hair was sticking up every which direction which just added onto his intimidating demeanor. On his face, over his right eye, was a long scar that he had received years ago. The Runner had never bothered to tell anyone how he had received it, saying he ran into a tree branch when he was running from the Blues way back then, although everyone knew it must have been something painful to talk about. He always wore a tight red tank top that only enhanced his massive muscles and black jeans with red and white running shoes. Lucy had always wondered how this almost 7-foot person could sneak around in the shadows without ever being caught, but she just shook it off with a shrug. Just as she was about to jump next to Cana on the spacious couch they had found, the hatch door opened and Lisanna jumped through the opening, landing softly on the floor.

"Welcome back, Lisanna. How did it go?" Elfman asked casually as he took another sip, one eye opened and on the young white-haired Runner.

"Levy-chan wasn't too happy that Lucy couldn't finish the delivery, but she was glad she got the information right on schedule. She told me to tell

her she needs to see her as soon as possible, so I suggest you get going now." Lisanna told Lucy as she walked away, avoiding eye contact at all costs. The more experienced Runner just sighed heavily before picking up a comm. system from the computer desk and fitting it into her ear.

"Luce, you can't seriously be going out in your condition! You banged up your legs pretty bad back there and your arm isn't all that great either!" Cana exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch, her arm thrown out to the side in emphasis. Lucy just retied her hair into a high ponytail, her blonde locks trailing gently to her mid-back. As she prepared to jump up to reach the entrance hatch, she turned to the two Runners and gave them a smile, waving the peace sign to them.

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a little bit. I'm gonna go take care of something," Lucy jumped up and grabbed the rims before pulling herself up with a single pull and vanishing from sight. Cana sighed heavily before trudging back to the couch, flopping un-ladylike onto it.

"She's always such a stubborn one! She never takes a day off, even when she's severely injured! You had to tie her down last time, didn't you, Elfman? It was when she was shoved off of that roof…she fell so damn far…I thought she was a goner…" The Runner trailed off as she bit her lip to try to keep the memories from bursting out. Lucy had been lucky to survive that fall, even if she was trained extremely well. No one could figure out how she had survived seeing as they had watched her fall from the 7-story building and into the darkness below. Elfman had held Cana back as she tried to save her friend and comrade, her screams echoing loudly into the night. The Blues had only watched as one of their commanding officer shoved the young Runner off the edge, his eyes blazing dangerously as he saluted the girl with a sneer. Another man had shoved through the crowd, his arm stretched out towards the young girl but the man who had shoved her punched the man in the face, his body sliding backwards against the ground. The officer on the ground screamed at the standing man, his eyes filled with anger as he tried to stand back up. The commanding officer just waved a hand at the officer before walking back inside the building; the other NCP's following right behind him. Before Cana and Elfman had left, a flash of lighting outlined the figures shape and revealed a head of spiky pink hair.

"Don't worry, Cana, she ain't gonna get killed or nothin'. She's a smart girl and she can handle herself." Elfman assured the anxious young woman as he set his empty mug next to the computer and placed the headpiece on his head, his finger pressing the on button. A small dot appeared on the computer screen with the small name 'Lucy' directly above it with a small picture of her next to it. "See, she's fine, Cana! She's just taking a little walk across town to blow off a little steam. I would just leave 'er be fer a while. Ah, I need some more coffee…"

Lucy felt fatigue overcome her body as she slowed to a walk on top of the Magnolia News building, a sheer layer of sweat covering her face and upper body. She wiped the soaked hair from her face and surveyed the surrounding area. The sun was just beginning to set and the orange rays scattered over the sleepy city, bringing an almost peaceful feeling to the usual chaotic environment. The Runner stood there for a few moments, enjoying the slight breeze that seemed to carrying off every worry in her body.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said quietly from behind her, causing the woman to smile.

"I never stop to fully appreciate it, considering I'm always on the run from the Blues and other people who want me dead. Kind of ironic, huh?" The person laughed loudly, their hair billowing softly in the wind.

"Not everyone can handle the hectic life you can, Lucy. It takes a strong heart to be able to survive the way you do, but that's what makes you who you are." Lucy turned around, tears in her eyes as she faced the person. A small young woman was standing with her arms open, her wild blue hair blowing gracefully in the wind. She wore a crisp suit jacket with a white ruffled blouse and dark gray pencil skirt with black and white converse on her feet. Her hair was pushed back from her face with a bright orange headband and her expression was one of pure excitement. Without a second of hesitation, Lucy ran into the girls' arms, her tears flowing freely down her sweaty face. The girl wrapped her arms around the taller girl and whispered soothing words as she stroked her back, concern filling her eyes.

"I…I feel so damn hopeless sometimes, Levy. I try to change this city for the better, but nothing…nothing I do ever even makes a fucking difference!" Lucy yelled out as she wiped the tears from her eyes, her frustrations from earlier returning full force. The girl named Levy just placed her hands on the girls' shoulders, her eyes stern.

"Lucy, I don't want you to keep feeling like everything is your problem to fix. I know you may not like the way the city is running everything, but what can you do? You're just a Runner in a large city with strict regulations and harsh police force. You think you can change the world, Lu-chan, but you're just another pawn in the game called life. I…I just don't want you to be killed because you're doing what you think is right." Said girl just sighed heavily as she placed a hand over her eyes, her mind wandering back to the near-death accident that occurred just a few months ago.

_*Flashback*_

_The girl ran faster with each breath she took, her feet pounding against the rooftop as she fled from her persistent pursuers. She had just delivered the top-secret information when the Blues had spotted her leaving the clients building, their guns instantly firing at her. The Runner had no choice but to flee from the scene, the numbers far too great to take them down one by one. As she burst through the emergency exit, something swung in from her left and slammed into her head, causing her body to slide hard against the concrete. A man lowered the butt of his gun and sneered at the girl as she attempted to sit up, his eyes filled with deep hatred. _

"_I've got you now, Runner! There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. And even if you made it ten feet, my men would shoot you dead before you could even take your very last breath," The man cackled as he kicked the Runner in the side, her body sliding closer to the roofs edge; the drop down was more than just one or two stories, it was guaranteed instant death. Lucy wiped the blood from her mouth and rolled out of the way as the man fired his gun where she laid moments ago. _

"_Bastard, you'll never be able to kill me! Even if I go down, there will be other Runners who will take over for me; it's a never ending cycle that will keep you Blues begging for your lives." Lucy snarled as she kicked the man violently in the jaw before jumping up, sending him stumbling backwards just as more officers flooded onto the rooftop, their guns aimed at the young girl. A certain pink-haired officer caught her eye and she gave him an alarmed look right as the hands shoved into her shoulders, time beginning to slow to a crawl as her body fell from the edge of the roof. Right before the darkness of the night consumed her, she saw the familiar officer reach out a hand towards her, his fingers brushing hers before his body was flung backwards. As the girl continued to fall, her body began to buzz with adrenaline, her arms and legs moving against her will. Before she could even yell out, her body slammed into something hard, the air instantly leaving her lungs. The world around her began to spin insanely fast as she felt pain spike from the center of her abdomen all the way down to her feet, the feeling beyond unbearable as it continued to grow with each passing second. Her arms tried to latch onto the object but were too weak to hang onto it for very long, her body once again beginning to fall deeper into the darkness of the alley. The next time her body collided with a solid object, her legs immediately locked onto it like a vice, her upper body swinging limply. But before long her legs grew weary and their grip on the object began to slip, her eyes opening as she blearily took in her surroundings. In her current situation, she could tell she was closer to the ground than she thought but the problem was she was still about 50 feet from certain death. Feeling her body beginning to fall once more, Lucy took a rash action and flipped her body so her feet were facing downwards. _

'_Better my legs than my head…' the girl thought bitterly as she saw the ground quickly approaching her. A flash of silver caught her eye and she tilted her head slightly to see scaffolding set up next to the neighboring building. 'If only I had something to swing over there from…' As if the heavens had heard her wish, a flagpole appeared in her sight of vision and she quickly grabbed onto it with her hands before unsteadily flinging her body towards the wooden platform. Lucy let out a shriek of pain as her body slammed into the flimsy platform, gravity sending her plummeting through eight more pieces of wood before she slammed into the solid ground. The Runner lay motionless on the cold hard ground for what seemed like hours, a steady stream of blood trailing down her face as a cut formed along her hairline and a gash opened on the top of her head. Cuts and bruises seemed to pulsate painfully on the girls' arms and legs as her body struggled to get up, panic rising in her throat at the thought of a Blue or NCP finding her and killing her on the spot. When she finally managed to get into a sitting position, her eyes widened as she looked down at her numb legs. Huge gashes, some nearly down to the bone, covered her skin starting at mid-thigh while some were only knee-down. The blood seeping from the wounds quickly began to form a pool around her badly beaten body and she quickly began to feel the effects of blood loss. Biting down hard on her knuckles so as to not release a blood-curling scream, Lucy forced herself to stand up; her free hand latching onto one of the scaffolds rails as she slowly began to drag her body upwards. Pain spread throughout her entire body and the Runner soon found tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to move her feet one at a time. Once she had found bags of concrete to rest on, she sank heavily into them and shakily ripped the bottom half of her shirt off, tearing each piece into thick enough strips to staunch her bleeding wounds. Lucy winced each time she tightened the bandages, a burning sensation coursing through her legs and into her badly bruised abdomen. Once she had made sure each wound was covered tightly, the girl stood up and began to once again move, afraid to stop for even the tiniest second. The Runner stumbled from one alley to the next, determination in her heart as she struggled to reach the one place she could be safe from the outside world. Meanwhile, Elfman and Cana were returning back to the hideout, grief ripping at their hearts with its gnarly twisted nails as the death of their comrade sank in. _

"_There's…no way…she's dead, Elfman…just no damn way…" Cana whimpered as a new wave of tears streamed down her face, her clenched fists weakly attempting to wipe away the sorrowful teardrops. Elfman just put his arm around the girl and held her close to him, his chin resting on her chestnut brown hair. _

"_I know, I know, but what can we do? She's gone, Cana…" He trailed off as his own eyes began to fill with tears, his manly demeanor shattering to reveal a helpless little child with a broken heart. Tears streamed down his face as he hugged the Runner close to him, their cries of anguish silent against the loud crashes of thunder in the foreground. The heavens above began to cry for the two, their tears falling down to the earth below. As the rain turned from sprinkling to downpour, the two made a hasty retreat for the hideout inside of an old air conditioner unit. Once Elfman closed the hatch door a person appeared from the bathroom, a towel slung neatly over their shoulders. _

"_E-Elfman, what are you doing back so early? Weren't you…?" The person trailed off as they noticed the ragged states of the two Runners. _

"_L-Lisa…Lisanna, Lucy…she fell, from…so high up…we couldn't save her…" Cana slurred out, her voice raising an octave as she spoke each word. Elfman just covered his face with his hand, his body shaking violently as he tried to control his emotions. Lisanna let the towel around her shoulders fall to the ground, her hands covering her mouth in shock. Tears began to well in the young girl's eyes as the terrible news sank in; her sister…her only living relative left…was gone? There was no way that was…unless it was the…but…how? Her sister was the strongest Runner in New Magnolia City! No one, not even the Blues could beat her so easily! The younger sibling crumpled to the ground, her body shaking violently as her emotions were released, a scream of pure anguish emitting from her mouth. She felt two pairs of arms surround her but that did nothing to ease the pain of losing her sister as she continued to scream and cry out to the heavens. The only thing the three Runners could do now was to sit and mourn for their lost comrade, and hope for the best. _

_Lucy slammed into the buildings smooth brick wall, her breathing heavy as she tried to regain her breath. Everything was going fine until it had begun to downpour, making it even more difficult to move through the already deserted streets. It seemed that Blues were on the lookout for her body and they had sent out multiple squads to search the area where she first started off. But that was hours ago, there was no way they could ever hope to find any remains in this weather. Sliding down the wall Lucy rested her head against the cold surface, her breath coming out in little white puffs as the temperature began to drop steadily. She was near where she had planned on heading but at the rate she was going, it was still going to be difficult to get back onto the rooftops once more. The Runner shivered violently as she recalled when that officer shoved her off the roof so easily. No one had ever done such a thing to her so her body went into panic mode as she began to fall from the building, her thoughts trailing back to the pink-haired officer; the way his expression looked purely horrified as he tried to grab her hand before she could completely fall. Her mind was still jumbled from the fall, but she could've sworn she had seen that person before. His charcoal black eyes seemed to catch her attention a lot along with his pointed teeth. Lucy had felt the urge to try and reach for his hand, when the officer who had pushed her punched him in the face, sending him reeling backwards. Everything else was a painful blur that made her head ache at just the mere thought of it. Shaking her head lightly to rid of the painful pounding creeping into her head, the Runner pushed herself off the wall and half-stumbled/ half limped over to an emergency escape ladder connected to the side of an apartment building. If she could only make it to the roof of this building, then she could just leap across to the next building and be home free in a matter of seconds. But the problem was that her legs had been pretty messed up by the fall and there was a good chance she would likely fall again if she were to attempt a dangerous maneuver. Shivering at the thought of possibly falling to her actual death another time, Lucy began to slowly climb the slippery ladder, her legs giving out loud protests every time she lifted one to reach the next rung. Getting up the ladder was the easy part; the hard part was climbing all of those stairs and then finding a way across to the other building. Sighing heavily she began her long and painful trek up the almost slimy steps, her feet slipping occasionally if she tried to move too quickly. _

"_Come on…Luce, you can do this…just believe in yourself…" Lucy chanted softly to her self as she leaned heavily against one of the railings, her lungs burning from the stress of trying to take in too much oxygen at once. The young girl looked up and spotted a pipe leading to the other building just a few levels above her. It was an extremely risky chance, one that could even kill her for good, but it was the only option in order for her to survive. Taking a few more deep breaths, Lucy began to climb the second to last set of stairs that would lead her to the rooftop. By now, her hair was matted with blood and sticking to her pale face and her clothes were soaked with blood, dirt, and were torn beyond repair. Her pants were soaked completely with crimson red blood and clung to her wounded legs like glue. Somehow, during the fall she lost her shoes so now she was walking in freezing rain without anything to protect her already frozen and slightly swollen feet. As she reached the rooftop, Lucy suddenly collapsed to her knees and vomited up blood, the warm substance bittersweet in her mouth. Feeling even worse than before, the girl opted for lying on the ground, the rain pounding against her skin mercilessly. _

'_Am I…going to…die here…? I haven't even…made it there yet…no; I can't…give up yet. The others are…waiting for me to…return…' The Runner thought as she wiped her mouth hastily before beginning to crawl towards the looming pipe just feet ahead of her. All she had to do was balance across it and then she'd be home free! Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard…right? So with a boost of energy running through her veins and a quick self-reassurance to herself, Lucy stood up and aligned her body with the pipe, her knees feeling weak from the effort. With one final deep breath, the girl ran towards the pipe, hoping to land more towards the other end instead of taking the risk of falling off at the start. Her legs nearly gave out as she landed painfully in the center of the pipe, her arms flailing wildly at her sides as she tried to regain her faltering balance. Once she had become more stable, Lucy began to slowly walk across the pipe, hissing in pain every time her foot hit a bolt or tiny scraps of rusted metal. The rain had lessened slightly but that didn't make it any better for the wounded Runner who was trying hard not to fall from the slick pipe. Once she had neared the end of the treacherous obstacle, the young woman staggered forwards and grasped the rungs of the ladder so conveniently placed in front of her. As she began to climb the rungs, voices could be heard from atop of the rooftop; voices she knew so well she could recognize them anywhere. _

"_Gajeel, shouldn't you be closing up the shop now? It's down pouring and you could easily get struck by lightning!" A woman's voice chided to another person, an irritated huff soon following after. _

"_Chill, Levy, it's not like that can kill me. I'm invincible! Otherwise there woulda been no other way you would date a freak like me. I'll be done in a minute, just lemme finish this last part…,"The person known as Gajeel said gruffly, a few clinks of metal filling in the silence that had overcome the two. _

"_Well, if it's only that, then it's fine. I'm gonna head back…" The girl's voice trailed off as her eyes spotted a slumped over figure near the emergency ladder, their chest rising and falling rapidly. Gajeel looked over when his girlfriend let out a high-pitched scream and felt the wrench fall from his hand and clatter loudly on the floor. _

"_W-what…the fuck happened to you, Luce?" Gajeel asked in disbelief as the Runner staggered into view, sweat covering her entire body as sobs racked her frail body. _

"_I-I need you…to get me back…to the hideout…as soon as possible. They don't…know I'm still alive…please, I don't…want them to…think I'm gone…" Lucy gasped out between breaths, her hand clutching tightly at her chest as her eyes began to cloud._

"_H-hey, hang in there! Levy, go get the medical supplies and set everything up on my workbench in here. We don't have a lot of time before she could keel over dead!" Gajeel shouted as he caught the bedraggled Runner before picking her up and rushing her into the small shop. Once Levy had returned with the medical kit and rolls of bandages, she held Lucy's hand and cooed comforting words while Gajeel took out a needle and thick thread. "This is gonna hurt a bit, alright?" It had taken two and a half hours to sew up her wounds and ensure that there was nothing else wrong with her before Gajeel finally set down the blood-soaked rag on the table next to him. He wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow before running a hand through his black spiky hair, his body sore from bending over for so long. A small hand gently sat on his arm and he looked at Levy who was smiling at him. _

"_You did great, Gajeel, better than most doctors! She's asleep now but she should be fine in a few weeks. We need to contact Elfman about this so he knows she's at least alive and well. What I want to know is how she ended up like this? It doesn't seem like she was in a fight with someone…it seems more like she fell from somewhere up high." Levy went deep into thought as Gajeel stood up and began to put the supplies away, his height almost twice that of the young girl standing behind him. His face was covered in piercings ranging from nose studs to eyebrow rings. Although his face scared everyone off with its intimidating demeanor, very few people knew he was actually kind hearted and had a passion for mechanics. He heard Levy walk towards the opposite wall, where a small computer screen sat attached to the wall and begin to punch in some numbers._

"_Elfman, come in…Elfman, can you hear me? Come in, over…" Levy spoke into the microphone hooked up to the side of it, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. A loud static noise blasted from the speakers and the girl slapped her hands to her ears, a loud ringing echoing through her head. _

"_L…Levy…is that…you?" A voice crackled from the other end, their words broken up because of the static. _

"_Elfman, thank goodness we got through to you! I need you to send a few of your Runners out to our place; we have…something of yours you need to pick up immediately. I know this doesn't seem the best time, but trust me; it's urgent. Also…I think you should come along also…you'll find out why when you get here…" Levy trailed off, tears streaking down her face as the picture of Lucy came back into her mind. A picture wavered on the screen before Elfman's face appeared, his eyes red and his hair messy. _

"_What is it, Levy? Now really isn't the best time—"_

"_We've found her, we found Lucy!" _

"_W-what…Lucy fell from a 7-story building! There's no way in hell—! Ouch, Cana, what are you…?" Elfman was abruptly shoved aside and Cana's face replaced it, relief imminent on her face. _

"_You…you've found Lucy? H-how…I mean…where was…is she alright?" The brown-haired woman blurted out, her red eyes wide as she looked at Levy's face through the screen. Levy fidgeted, her fingers twisting the bottom of her dress as she chewed on her lower lip. _

"_W-well…she's alive, if that's what you mean. But she's far from all right. You said she fell from a seven…seven-story building, right? That's nearly impossible for any person to survive! I…I think she'll be alright, but it will take awhile for her to heal. Her legs are badly damaged, possibly beyond repair depending if it heals right. I hate to say this, but she won't be running for a few weeks, maybe even a month or so. I'm not sure if you guys want to come see her or not, the weathers bad out and Blues are searching the area around here." Gajeel had walked over to the screen and had his arms crossed, his steel gray eyes locked onto the screen. _

"_I'll be on my way right now! Just give me a few minutes!" Cana shouted as she jumped up from the desk, her body disappearing from sight. Elfman sat back down into the chair, a cup of coffee in his hands. _

"_I told her not to stay out too long since the Blues are out and about. How did you guys find her anyways?" _

"_She came to us; I don't know how but she managed to find her way here through this weather and with the way her body is lookin'. But you tell that Runner of yours to be careful, we don't wanna 'nother one out because the NCP's are on heavy duty. We'll wait for her outside, to make sure it's clear, but she's on her own on the way back." Gajeel grunted out as he stuck his face down in front of the camera, a small smirk on his face as he watched Elfman nod once before taking a sip of his drink. The line disconnected and the mechanic sighed before standing up and stretching, a grunt escaping his mouth as he felt two small arms wrap around his built form. He looked down to see his girlfriend crying in his shirt, her small frame shaking from the sobs. He wrapped his arms around her and just stood there holding her. He wasn't a man for mushy comforting words, but this seemed to get the message out well enough. A loud clash of thunder startled the two and they quickly closed down the small shop before taking shelter underneath the doorway leading into their apartment. Not even a minute later, a figure leapt down from the roof, their hair soaked and sticking to their face. _

"_Where is she, Levy?" Cana asked as she squeezed the water from her hair, grimacing as her natural curls were flattened like spaghetti. Gajeel opened the door and the three hurried in as a chopper flew overhead, its spotlight searching the rooftop. As they reached the living room, a knife suddenly whizzed past them and sank deeply into the wall beside them. Lucy stood hunched over, her bangs covered as she panted heavily, her knees shaking from the effort. _

"_L-Lucy…what's wrong with you? We're you're friends!" Cana shouted as she ran over to the Runner, her hands grasping the young woman by her shoulders. The blonde-haired woman looked up with confused eyes before her eyes widened as she realized what she had done, her legs finally giving out and she fell to the floor. _

"_C-Cana…oh my god, I thought…Gajeel, you reminded me of…that bastard who…who…" The Runner trailed off as tears streamed down her face and Cana hugged the girl tightly, tears of joy trickling down her face. _

"_Shh, it's alright Lucy, you're safe now. We'll take care of that man so you can just rest up, alright? I'm so glad you're alright, Lucy…" Levy wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and bounded into the kitchen to prepare some hot tea while Gajeel examined the knife in the wall, nodding his head approvingly. _

"_Damn, she's got some pretty badass aim for someone who's that injured. You could be an amazing killer, ya know. I can train ya—." The mechanic stopped when something was thrown at his head, his hand catching it on reflex. He opened his hand and saw a bread roll deformed from his grip and looked at Levy with a brow cocked. The girl just gave him a warning glance before picking up a tray and walking towards the two girls on the floor, her footsteps slow and careful. _

"_Lu-chan, I have some hot tea for you, would you like it? Here's one for you too, Cana. Don't want you to catch a cold!" Levy chirped as she handed the brunette her cup before holding out the other for Lucy. The girl just stared at the cup before taking it, mumbling her thanks before taking a small sip. _

"_So, what's the plan now?" Levy asked as she sat down on the couch, her chin resting on her palm as she looked at Cana. The Runner looked down for a few moments, as if her mind was debating what to do next. _

"_I think we should take Lucy back to the hideout, just in case the Blues try looking here for her. You guys are already risking your necks to keep her here so it's only fair that we take her off your hands. I'll need to call Elfman for backup since she can't run for a while. How can we ever repay you…?" A loud knocking on the door startled the group and they held their breaths as the knocking became louder. _

"_Open up, this is the police! We know you're hiding a Runner in there! Come out peacefully and we won't charge presses!" Lucy felt her body jerk upwards at the voice, her mind instantly connecting it to the familiar face. She unsteadily stood up and began to walk towards the back door, her hands using the walls as supports. As her hand reached out to open the door, another loud knocking began on the front door, the force shaking the door. _

"_We know you're hiding a Runner in there, so come out with your hands up! You're all under arrest!" Cana jumped up and backed away from the door as it began to break, the wood becoming jagged as something rammed into it. _

"_Shit, I just fixed that damn door! I'll kill those bastards!" Gajeel snarled as he grabbed the large wrench that was sitting on the coffee table, his knuckles turning white as he shoved Levy behind him._

"_You guys make a run for it, we'll hold them off! I'm positive I know who's at the back door so get going! Get better, Lu-chan…" Levy whispered that last part as the front door was smashed down, Blues quickly filing in with their guns raised at the couple. Cana hurried Lucy up the stairs and the door opened to reveal Elfman, his eyes narrowed as he heard the commotion down below. _

"_We're getting' outta here, Cana!" He yelled over a clash of thunder before picking Lucy up and placing her securely on his back, making sure her arms and legs were locked tightly around his waist. The two Runners climbed onto the roof right as officers ran out of the door, their eyes searching the entire area for any sign of the Runners. A man shoved a few officers out of the way as he surveyed the area carefully, his hands clenching tightly at his side. _

"_Sir, it seems they were never actually here. There are no signs of them and even if there were any clues, it would be impossible to follow them in this weather!" A black-haired officer shouted over the pounding rain, his gun slung over his shoulder lazily. The commanding officer turned around, his eyes ablaze as he grabbed the officer by the collar and got within two inches of his face. _

"_Don't ever tell me how to do my job, do you understand? That Runner was here; did you not notice the knife in the wall or the bloodstains all over the floor? Those two people were hiding her in here! We will not stop searching for them until this city has been turned upside down. Do I make myself clear, officer?" The officer nodded stiffly before being released, his hand tugging at the collar that had begun to choke him. _

"_Way to go, __**droopy eyes**__, you just pissed of Gerard. You know what happens when you piss him off," Another officer taunted, his mouth in a crooked grin as his sharp canines showed brightly. The black-haired man just snorted before shoving the other man away from him, his eyes soft as he looked at Gerard's retreating form. _

"_Wasn't my fault, __**squinty eyes**__, it's that damn Runners fault for escaping death. Gotta admit though, she's got incredible luck surviving that. Though, I doubt she'll be moving for a while in her condition. Anyways, let's get movin' before he decides to blow another gasket. You comin', Natsu?" Said officer just stood there, his bangs covering his eyes as the rain pounded against his skin ruthlessly. The other officer just stood there a moment before walking up to Natsu and placing a hand on his shoulder. Natsu looked up, anguish in his eyes as he looked at his comrade in arms. _

"_I…I could've saved her, Gray, I could've prevented this all! When she gave me that look before Gerard shoved her off, I knew; I just knew she was that girl from my past! I've seen that look once before, years ago when the military was shoving back protestors, when…Lisanna…" The man trailed off as painful memories rushed back to him, his hands covering his face as tears threatened to fall. The man named Gray just patted his shoulder again before shaking him lightly, his eyes sympathetic. _

"_C'mon, man, it wasn't your fault she left the city. She was probably just trying to leave and start over fresh, ya know, to get away for a while. I'm sure her sister…" _

"_Lucy…"_

"_Eh? That's her name, Lucy. Doesn't she look like…?" _

"_Yeah…they're sisters. At least, I think they still are. Last I heard, they had gotten into a fight and that's when I found her on the riverbank, crying her eyes out."_

"_I…was gonna say that she looks a lot like the Runner we're after but I think we just covered that. So, what happens now?" _

"_Now," Natsu started as he wiped the tears from his face, his eyes hardening as he stood up straight once more. "I'll finish this rivalry; for good." _

_*End Flashback*_

Lucy was shaken from her memories when a frantic voice reached her ears, her body instantly alert.

"Lucy, the Blues are heading up here! You need to leave right now or else they'll get you! Please, be careful," Levy yelled frantically as she shoved the Runner towards the way she had come in from, panic rising rapidly in her throat as she heard orders being yelled. The Runner nodded quickly before walking towards the pipe connecting the building to the next, her body preparing to move across it. Right as her foot touched the edge of the pipe, the emergency door was kicked open and the pink-haired officer from early ran out, his hand automatically going towards his pistol kept at his side.

"Ah, we see each other once again. I guess you won that round, being a girl and all, but you won't win this round!" Natsu yelled as he was about to unsheathe his pistol and aim it towards the defenseless Runner. Levy ran in front of him and grabbed the gun from his holster before throwing it across the roof, her eyes hard as she stood her ground.

"I won't let you hurt Lu-chan anymore, bastard! This has gone on for way too long and I won't let you hurt her once more!" The young woman screamed out, her breathing heavy as she glared at the shocked officer. Lucy felt gratitude rise up in her but it instantly deflated as another person stepped onto the roof, their dark blue hair hiding one eye as the other glared malevolently at her.

"I see your still alive and well, hmm, Runner? But this time, you won't be as lucky as you fall from the rooftop. Natsu, apprehend the other girl while I take care of this _**pest**_." The man ordered as he stalked towards Lucy, his hand hidden within his jacket. The Runner knew instantly that he had a gun and was willing to bet it was going to be used to kill her. Stepping off of the pipe, the young woman faced the commanding officer with hatred in her eyes, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Perhaps _you_ will be the unlucky one, hmm? I'm different than before and you'll be begging for mercy in the end. Or will that damage your ego too much? I guess you haven't heard that I have a new nickname; Lucky Lucy. Let's see if this name lives up to the expectation, hmm?" Lucy taunted coyly as she slid into a defensive stance, her arms close to her body as she stared down the irate man. Huffing loudly, the officer removed his hand from his jacket and opted for hand-to-hand combat, his feet sliding silently into place.

"I should let you know that I am also different from back then. I've been hunting you down for months, _Runner_, and today you will finally be killed by my hands." Lucy just smirked before darting towards the man, her movements quick and stealthy. The man quickly countered the move by flipping into the air, his foot aimed for her head. Before he could make contact, Lucy had gabbed his foot and slammed him down onto the roof, a soft grunt escaping her mouth. As she was about to snap his arm in half with her foot, he rolled over and kicked her hard in the stomach before leaping up, his hands reaching out towards her. With a movement so fast that it seemed unreal, the man grabbed her by the neck and walked over to the edge of the roof, her nails scratching deeply into his wrists.

"I've won this round, Runner; you've got nothing to save you this time. I'll see you in hell, bitch!" A gunshot rang out and everything froze as heavy breathing filled the tense silence. The man lowered Lucy back onto the roof and released her before slowly turning around, his eyes wide with disbelief. Levy stood panting with Natsu's gun in her hands, her eyes narrowed as she lowered the weapon.

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it? You'll be the one to rot in hell, bastard! You're done for," Natsu just stared in disbelief as a small red spot began to show through Gerard's white shirt, his comrades' hands shaking as he tried to cover the wound.

"W-when did you…?" Gerard spluttered out as he turned fully towards the girl, his eyes filling with rage as he used one hand to reach into his jacket. Lucy took the opening and grabbed him by the neck, her arm pulling him closer to the roofs edge.

"I wouldn't think about it, pretty boy. Do you know how it feels to fall from a tall building? No? Well, now you'll know my pain!" Lucy snarled as she struggled to throw the resisting man over the edge, her energy quickly draining as the pain in her legs and arm returned full force.

"You bitch, how dare you try to throw me off! I knew I should have shot you in the head when I had the chance!" Gerard slammed the back of his head into her face, stunning her enough for her grip to be released. Taking the crucial opening, Gerard turned around and pushed against her shoulders, her body slowly falling backwards.

"Oh my god, Lucy!" Levy screamed in anguish as she ran towards the girl, her arm outstretched towards her friend. Lucy felt her arm instantly move to reach towards hers when another hand beat her to it, the rough skin burning against her own. Natsu let out a shaky breath before grinning widely at her, his teeth gleaming.

"I couldn't catch you last time, Lucy, but I promise to never let you fall again. You…you mean the world to me and… I would die without you in my life." Lucy just stared at the slightly blushing person, her eyes widened before she sighed and placed her hand over her face.

"Natsu, look below me." The officer did and saw the girl's feet touching a small platform that jutted out from one of the offices. He felt like an idiot as his face flushed but shook it off before pulling the Runner back onto the building.

"Eh…heh heh, my bad…but at least you're fine, right?" Lucy nodded before cracking her knuckles and turning towards where the wounded man was moments ago. She heard a woman scream and whipped her head around to see Levy being dragged back into the building, Gerard's gun resting against her head.

"Let's see what you'll do now, Runner! Either give up your life…or she loses hers. Your choice. You have 24 hours to respond otherwise…" The officer cocked the gun and pressed it closer to Levy's head for emphasis. Lucy hesitated for the slightest of seconds before running across the roof towards them, Natsu calling out her name from behind her, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Gerard just smirked before whipping the gun from Levy's head and aiming directly for the Runner.

"You asked for it," A gunshot rang out and silence filled the area as the bullet entered through her shirt and pierced her skin, blood spurting out almost instantly. Lucy stumbled slightly before running even faster towards the man, her eyes filled with hatred.

"I'll kill you for everything you've done!" Gerard frantically tried to reload his gun as the Runner came within ten feet of him, his shaking hand dropping the case of bullets. With a fast upsweep of her foot, Lucy knocked the gun from his grasp and grabbed Levy's arm before pulling her from his grip and shoving her behind her own body. "Time to pay for your sins; in hell!" The officer squeaked in fear before running back into the building, the door slamming loudly behind him as he made his escape. Lucy just glared at the door before hunching over, her hands covering the growing wound on her side, her mouth clenched tightly as pain filled her body.

"Lucy, are you alright? Oh my god, we have to get you back to the shop!" Levy panicked as she saw blood oozing around the Runners fingers, her hands flurrying anxiously around the bloody hands and her own face.

"Calm down, Levy, it's not that bad. It'll heal in a few—." Lucy stopped as she fell to the ground, her stomach heaving as she vomited up blood, the liquid leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She went to wipe her mouth when she noticed, almost irately, that she would only get more blood on her face and therefore look even more suspicious if the Blues found her.

"Here, Lu-chan, let me help," Levy said softly as she grabbed a small handkerchief from her jacket before gently wiping away the dribbling blood from her mouth. A set of footsteps could be heard and the girls looked up to see Natsu crouching down beside them, a goofy grin on his face as he placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Chill, Lucy can survive anything! Hell, I can't even stand up to that guy without having the fear of my head being chopped off! He's one scary person, believe me. Probably worse than Erza, but then again…" The officer trailed off as he debated in his mind who was worse; Erza or Gerard. The blonde raised a delicate brow at his relaxed behavior before giving Levy a questioning look. The young woman just giggled behind her hands as Natsu stuck his tongue out, as if it would help him concentrate.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're one of us now? Don't you live your life out trying to kill me?" Lucy said coolly as the pink-haired man jerked from his thoughts, his face serious as he looked at her.

"Heh, I guess I'm just so used to being around you it made me forget I'm a cop. Ah well, at least we had a chance to talk before I have to start hunting you down once again. I'm looking forward for our next adventure," Natsu winked as he stood up before retrieving his gun and heading towards the emergency door. With his back still turned, he waved his right hand in the air before opening the door.

"Let me know if you ever wanna race me. I'll win for sure!" The door clicked shut and silence fell over the two girls, a cold wind picking up as the sun lowered behind the clouds.

**OMG that took FOREVER to write. Nevertheless, at least it's done :). If it kind of confuses you; it confuses me too a bit lol and I'm the one who created it XD oh well, enjoy this! Also, I seem to have a thing for my characters vomiting up blood…first my The Mysterious Kirimi and Mika story, plus my True Love or Just Unfaithful story there's a ton of blood but no vomit, and now this! Working at a haunted house for two years has made me into a blood-loving monster :3 oh well. R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, since my The Mysterious Kirimi and Mika story is finally finished, I've decided to work on this one because I've been so busy with all of the other ones, I haven't had time to work on this! I feel like it's been abandoned! My poor story :( Oh well, on with the chapter! Thanks to Footster26 for being a great reviewer :)**

**~*BREAK*~**

"That goddamned Runner, I'll make her _pay_ for injuring me like this! She's a dangerous killer that needs to be brought down for _good_." Gerard hissed out as Erza finished dressing his gunshot wound, her face emotionless.

"Sir, what do you plan on doing now? While I agree with the idea that she is in fact a dangerous criminal, you must surely know that she is very evasive." The commanding officer stated sternly, tightening off the bandages before standing and returning the supplies to a nearby table. Forcefully pulling his shirt back down, the Chief of Police abruptly stood, pulling the top of his uniform back on before tucking it into his pants. As he made to leave, he stopped, hand resting on the doorknob.

"Erza, I want you to step up security at every placed she's sighted. Get the Fairy Tail Squad patrolling the streets at night. I won't let that Runner get away with this even if it means doing everything necessary." The door slammed behind him and Erza let out a heavy sigh. Sometimes being around him wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Sure, he was her childhood friend and sure, they've been together for many years. However, when he got like this, there was no stopping him once he started.

"Damnit Gerard, just how long do you plan on chasing after this girl?" The commanding officer muttered out before taking the time to place each medical supply in the proper space, her mind clouded with confusing thoughts. As Gerard strutted his way down the hallway back towards his desk, he spotted three officers standing at the far end of the hallway, one of them seemingly familiar.

"Damnit, Natsu, just what the hell were you thinking? Erza is going to kick your ass when she finds out!" Gray shouted quietly to his comrade, eyes ablaze. Natsu just growled before looking down at his feet, his fists clenching tightly at his side. Another officer stood beside Gray with his arms crossed over his chest, shades covering his eyes. His fiery orange hair sticking up in every which direction, taking form in sharp spikes.

"Natsu, why didn't you arrest her? You had her practically cornered and yet you released her without a second thought! I'm starting to wonder if there's something you're not telling us," The second officer raised a hand to adjust his shades, a light flashing across his eyes. Gritting his teeth, Natsu whipped his head up, eyes aflame.

"Shut it, Loki! I don't want to hear that shit coming from your mouth! Especially since you do nothing but hit on women all day! And besides, even if I did have something to hide, like hell I would tell _you_!" The pink haired officer shouted, his hands grasping his comrades collar in anger.

"Officer Natsu, release him at once." Said officer released his grasp before turning towards the voice, hand instantly moving to salute. Gerard waved it away before motioning at his office door, eyes stern. "You two, get back to the rest of the squad. You move out in a few hours." Saluting quickly, Gray and Loki left but not before both shooting Natsu confused looks. Natsu slumped his shoulders before sulkily walking into Gerard's office, feet dragging. Sitting behind the desk, Gerard crossed his hands on the desk, body leaning forward as he stared at the nervous officer.

"I can explain, sir…" Natsu mumbled out, voice trailing off as he stared at the mahogany desk with nervous eyes.

"Oh, really? You're going to _explain_ to me how you let a wanted _criminal_ get away _and_ how she got a hold of your _weapon_?" Gerard snapped out, his fist pounding hard on the desk, startling the young officer. Swallowing heavily, Natsu tried to speak but all that came out was strangled noises. Noticing this, the Chief of Police suddenly shot out his hand and clasped onto his collard, slamming him forward against the desk. "You had better tell me this instant, Natsu! Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"I-I…I don't know, sir. I honestly, don't know…" Natsu finally muttered out, his voice barely above a whisper. Releasing his grasp, Gerard flopped back onto his seat and let out a groan of aggravation.

"Damnit, Natsu, just what the hell happened back there? When I shoved that girl off the building, you jumped towards her without a second thought. She has something to do with your past, doesn't she? Tell me, what does that Runner have to do with your past?" Jerking back at the question, Natsu's lips tightened to a line and his eyes hardened as he stared at his superior.

"That's something I can't tell you about, sir. It's classified information." Sneering slightly at the strict answer, Gerard pinched the nose of his bridge, hoping to ease the growing headache.

"Alright, that's fine if you don't want to tell me. Natsu, I want you to take the next few days off to clear your head. I don't want to see you around here, I don't want you to talk to anyone from work, and I don't _ever_ want to see you chatting with that Runner. Got it? Get out of my office and go home. I'll see you back on Monday. You're dismissed." Waving a hand, Gerard watched as Natsu stood up, saluted, and walked out, closing the door behind him. Sighing heavily, he pressed a button on the intercom system placed on his desk.

"What do you need, sir?" A woman's voice asked politely from the speaker.

"Mirajane, I want you to have _her_ tail after Natsu to ensure he doesn't have a run in with that _Runner_."

"Very well, sir! Consider it done!" Mirajane chirped happily before disconnecting the line, the office falling silent. Gerard let a smirk grace his lips and he placed his folded hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"Let's see you get away with this, Runner."

**~*BREAK*~**

"Oi, Natsu, what happened up there? What did Gerard say?" Gray bombarded the pink haired officer as soon as he reached the lobby, his grey eyes locked onto his face.

"Nothing happened, Gray. He just told me to take a few days off and rest up. I'll see you guys on Monday, alright?" Natsu patted his pals shoulder before heading to the locker room, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Natsu. Just lettin' you know, the squad is moving out tonight on a high-alert search for that Runner. I don't want you to be stupid and try to search for her, alright? If Gerard sees you, you're as good as dead." Gray jogged up to his pal before muttering in his ear, aware that some of the squad members were staring at the two. Giving a sideways glance, Natsu nodded slightly before heading to the locker room.

"Gray, was it smart telling him that? You know that's going to encourage him to look for her." Loki spoke nonchalantly as he put on his bulletproof vest, tightening the straps almost mechanically. Gray just sighed before running a hand through his messy black locks, his eyes staring after Natsu's retreating form.

"That's the whole point, Loki. It's time Gerard learned a lesson. Besides, I can tell he cares about that Runner a lot." Laughing, Loki just slapped Gray on the back before putting an arm around his buddy's shoulder.

"Natsu having feelings for a girl? That's something unheard of! But hey, don't tell anyone, but that Runner looks pretty _fine_." Loki purred out the last word, little hearts floating around his head as he fantasized about the curvaceous woman. Rolling his eyes, Gray shrugged off the arm before looking around the room.

"Hey, where's Erza? She should be down here by now."

"Ah, does Gray miss Ms. Erza? How sweet," Dodging a blow from his comrade, Loki just laughed before fluttering over to some of the other squad members, using his charms to make the girls giggle.

"Stupid playboy, I don't even know _how_ he became a cop like that." Gray muttered before picking up his automatic rifle and slinging it over his shoulder, his pistol secured tightly in its holster on his hip.

"Alright, is everyone suited up?" A commanding voice barked out, causing the room to fall silent in a second flat.

"Yes sir!" Came the loud response from every member in the squad, his or her hand against their head in salute. Erza surveyed her officers and nodded in approval.

"Let's move out! We will not disgrace our commander like last time! We _**will**_ catch that Runner. Understood?"

"Sir!" As the officers began to move out, Gray faltered a moment, turning his gaze towards the locker room.

"Don't do something stupid, Natsu."

** ~*BREAK*~~*BREAK*~~*BREAK*~~*BREAK*~~*BREAK*~**

Natsu let out a large sneeze, sleeve wiping any excess snot off.

"Damn, I must be getting sick." The pink haired officer muttered out as he slammed his locker shut before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Making his way to the door, he had just barely opened it when two voices froze him in his steps.

"Erza, is everything in place?" Gerard's voice floated into the empty locker room, his tone hushed.

"Yes, sir. _She_ is in position and awaiting for Natsu to emerge from the building. She has told us where the Runner's headquarters is and has said our target is currently stationed there." Erza reported calmly, her face in Natsu's view from behind the door. Gerard let out a small laugh before turning slightly towards Natsu, his eyes seeming to lock onto his charcoal black ones.

"Good, now let's move out. I'm going to _personally_ take care of that Runner and anyone who gets in the way." And with that, the two officers left the building, their determination fueling them.

"Fuck, is he really that serious? Lucy…" Trailing off, he readjusted his bag before fully swinging open the door as he walked into the lobby.

"Have a goodnight, Natsu!" A cheerful voice called out from behind the secretary's desk. Turning, said officer gave Mirajane a crooked grin and a wave.

"See you in a few days, Mirajane!" Stepping outside the doors, the cool night air chilled him to the core as it gently caressed his face. As he began his trek down the empty streets of New Magnolia, he felt relaxed, as if a great weight had lifted from his shoulders. Letting out a sigh of content, Natsu quietly began to hum to himself, lips in a small smile.

"Hey, Natsu! Wait up for me!" A young woman called out, footsteps quickly catching up to the walking officer. Turning around, Natsu felt his eyes widen as Lisanna slowed to a stop in front of him, a large smile on her face.

"L-Lisanna, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be seen out in plain sight like this!" Cocking her head to side in confusion, she just stared at him a few moments before giggling, her eyes sparkling.

"Silly, Natsu, I've stopped being a Runner! I've decided it was too dangerous of a job, considering how Lucy's been injured severely again. She…just doesn't know when to stop, even if it means sacrificing her own life for what she believes in." As her eyes watered slightly, she noticed to her dismay Natsu wasn't looking at her but instead glaring at the ground.

"It's my fault she almost died that time, Lisanna; I just can't help seem guilty that I couldn't protect her. I…promised her when we were children and…I just can't keep that promise since we're from two different worlds." Raising his head to look at Lisanna, he noticed she had narrowed her eyes and was glaring angrily at him.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Natsu! I know you love my sister so just admit it already! Stop beating around the damn bush and go find her and tell her!" Jerking back in surprise at her blunt words, Natsu felt his face heat up slightly.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't l-like her like t-that!" He stuttered out as he waved his hands in front of him uselessly, causing Lisanna to smirk at his actions.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, I can see right through you. Why don't we go and tell her right now? I'm pretty sure she's at HQ right now. C'mon, let's go!" Letting out a string of giggles, the ex-Runner grabbed onto his hand before dragging him down the sidewalk, despite his loud protests.

"L-Lisanna, wait up! I was ordered not to do anything stupid like this! I'll get fired! And Erza will…will kill me!" He squeaked the last part out before forcefully yanking his wrist back, planting his feet firmly on the ground. Lisanna looked startled for a moment before giving him a pitying look.

"Natsu, why are you being so stubborn? There's nothing wrong with disobeying the rules every once in awhile. So what's the problem?"

"Lisanna, I won't do something stupid anymore. Those days are done. I was ordered to just relax until Monday and that's exactly what I'll be doing. Have a goodnight." Leaving the young woman all alone in the darkness, Natsu veered across the street and continued to head towards his apartment just down the street. Clenching her teeth, the woman reached up to her ear and hit a small button on the comm. system nestled snugly in her ear.

"Sir, he is heading to his apartment right now. I'm positive he won't be leaving anytime soon. What are your next orders?" The comm. system crackled before a voice spoke smugly from the other side.

"_Very good, Lisanna. I want you to pay a little visit to the Runners and flush them out from their hiding spot. Don't tip them off we're coming for them." _

"Right! Over and out." Clicking off the system, Lisanna check to make sure no one was around before jumping up the side of the building before swinging herself from a light pole, her body swinging as she gathered momentum to jump onto the roof. Her movements were swift and silent as she ran across the rooftops, a grin creeping onto her face.

**~*BREAK*~~*BREAK*~~*BREAK*~~*BREAK*~~*BREAK*~**

"Yo, Luce, you seen Lisanna anywhere?" Said girl looked up from her towering deck of cards to shake her head.

"No, I haven't seen her in awhile. Good riddance, too." She groaned as her recently placed card collapsed the tower, the cards flying in every which direction. Elfman sighed before taking a long sip of his steaming coffee, the hot concoction soothing his pounding headache.

"Luce, enough of the 'tude. I know you an her don't get along, but this is gettin' old. Just make up and stop the rivalry already. Gettin' annoyin'." Elfman grunted out before swiveling in his chair to look at the Runner, his eyes watching her face as she concentrated on rebuilding her card tower.

"Ah, just let it go, Elfman! Here, have a drink!" Cana slurred slightly as she sloshed a bottle of beer in his direction, a few droplets falling to the floor.

"Cana, what've I told you 'bout drinkin' beer? Messes you up on your jobs an it could even kill ya." Said woman just shrugged before letting out a small giggle before downing the entire bottle in a matter of seconds, releasing a large belch when she was finished. Lucy let out a laugh before sitting back against the couch, turning her eyes to the buzzed Cana.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Cana seemed to sober up before she placed her hands on her hips, eyes determined.

"I do believe it is! C'mon, Lu, you and me, belching contest, right now. Winner gets bragging rights for a week!" Smacking a hand to his head, Elfman just shook his head and rolled his eyes before looking back at the computer, a beeping noise catching his attention.

"Hold it; I think I've found Lisanna. Hey, Lisa, where th' hell did ya go? I thought I told you to stay here!" He barked into the comm. system into his ear, face portraying annoyance.

"_E-Elfman, they've followed me! I'm going to need backup now! Oh, shit!"_ Gunshots could be heard and the comm. abruptly shut off, leaving only static.

"Oi, Lisa, answer me! Shit, Luce, get out there and find her!" Said Runner looked up from her belching contest with Cana and let out a protest.

"You must be _joking_! How the hell could she have allowed them to _follow_ her? Elfman, you can't tell me that's not suspicious! It's probably a trap!" Lucy shouted out as she stood abruptly from the couch, the card tower collapsing from her movement.

"I'm willin' to take that chance. Cana, you go with her in case it get's ugly." Cana snorted before picking a comm. system up from the desk before placing it in her ear.

"Oh, you know it will. C'mon, Luce, let's go beat some Blue ass!" With a cackle of glee, the now sober Cana was gone in a flash, leaving behind an irritated Lucy.

"Damnit, Elfman, you could be sending us straight to our death's! It's probably that damn Chief of Police after me again. Don't say I didn't warn you," Ignoring the comm. being handed to her, Lucy walked to the opening on the roof before jumping out, leaving Elfman alone in the dark. Looking around in the dark, the Runner could faintly see a silhouette standing less than twenty feet from her.

"Lucy, you've found me. Just in time, too." Lisanna spoke quietly as she moved closer to Lucy, blue eyes flashing. Letting out a small scoff, Lucy placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her younger sister with anger.

"Damnit, you never listen, do you? Elfman told you to stay put and you just blew him off before running out!" The Runner shouted, only to be met with silence.

"I'm sorry, sister; I never meant to betray you all like this. However, I had no other choice. You see, it was either kill, or be killed." Lisanna's face was lit up as the moon moved from behind some clouds, startling Lucy at her twisted expression.

"Y-you…you've betrayed us! Damnit, you're working for that man, aren't you?" Lucy shouted out as she backed away from Lisanna who moved in sync with her own movements.

"Oh, well, I _guess_ you could say that. On the other hand, it could be for another reason such as _revenge_. I never did like you, Lucy. You _always_ took everything away from me: my friends, my toys, my _parents._ You even took dear, sweet Natsu away from me too. How can I just stand by while you take everything I had ever loved right in front of me? No, I won't take this any longer!" She suddenly lunged at Lucy, her hands aiming to grip her neck. Not having enough time to dodge the attack, the Runner was slammed against the ground, her air being cut off as two hands wrapped around her neck tightly. Digging her nails into Lisanna's skin, she tried to remove the hands that were slowly draining the life from her.

"Knock it off…I never took any of those away from you! _**You **_were the one who killed our parents! I watched with…my own damn eyes!" Lucy managed to yell out, her heartbeat pounding painfully in her ears.

"Oh? You must know the reason for doing that, right?" Lisanna purred out as she tightened her grip, causing Lucy to gasp for air.

"Elfman, get…out here! Lisanna is a traitor!" Lucy managed to rasp out, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her. Lisanna snickered before releasing one of her hands and swinging it across Lucy's face, her skin burning from the impact.

"Nobody will be able to hear you now, sister. You're as good as dead!" Taking the slim opening, Lucy suddenly brought her knee up and slammed it into Lisanna's stomach, winding the girl as she released her grip. Slamming her fist into her face while she tried to recoup, Lucy staggered to her feet, hands on her throat as she sucked in the much needed oxygen. Reaching her hand up to her ear to reach Elfman, she realized she hadn't bothered bringing one with her.

"Shit, how can he not hear this? Elfman, code red! Code red!" She yelled out, wincing as her voice came out strangled. A few moments later, the familiar head of white spiky head appeared from the hideout and took one look at the scene before leaping out, hands crossed across his chest.

"Luce, this is why you have a comm.! You coulda been killed!" Ignoring the lecture, Lucy walked up to Lisanna and kicked her violently in the stomach, sending her skidding across the roof with a gasp.

"And this is why I told you it was a fucking trap! You need to listen more, Elfman! I could have been killed because you didn't listen!" Lucy grunted as she grabbed the now ex-Runner by the hair and dragged her upwards. Lisanna weakly looked at Elfman, her eyes pleading as she reached out a hand towards him.

"Elf-nee-chan, help…me, please…"

"Elfman, don't listen to her! She just tried to _kill_ me! She needs to be taken care of!" Lucy shouted as she kicked the girl to the far side of the roof, her cries ringing loudly in the night. Elfman took a few steps towards Lisanna, his eyes wavering as he felt the urge to help the poor Runner.

"Luce, how could ya? She's one of us—."

"She's a _**traitor**_, Elfman! She tried to **KILL** me just a few minutes ago! Don't try to stand up to her!" Lucy snarled as she watched with narrowed eyes as Lisanna sat up, her hands covering her face as she cried.

"Elfman, please…Lucy will kill me if you don't stop her…" She sobbed out, her wide smile hidden by her hands. Lucy was about to retort when a fist slammed into her stomach, sending her skidding across the roof. Panting heavily, Elfman stood up straight before watching Lucy slowly sit up, a trail of blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. Wiping it away hastily, she glowered at Elfman before crouching down, preparing to sprint towards him.

"I see it now, Elfman. Like a daughter, huh? More like a _traitor_!" With a powerful kick-off, Lucy launched herself towards Elfman, her eyes portraying immense hatred.

"Luce, don't do this! Let's just stop and think about it—!" Elfman cried out but was cut off as Lucy leapt right over him, his eyes going wide as he whirled around to find her leaping from roof to roof, her form quickly shrinking into the darkness.

"What a shame…I guess Lucy isn't in a very talkative mood right now," Lisanna pouted out before standing up, her shoulders slumped over as the moon's light gave her an ominous glow.

"L-Lisa…just what th' hell is goin' on here? What are ya doin'?" Elfman stuttered slightly as he saw the young woman crouch down low, preparing to launch herself towards him.

"Isn't it obvious? I've found a better…_calling_, if you wish to call it that. I'm done being the nice girl, Elfman. I'm _tired_ of being the shadow beneath my sister. I'm _tired_ of being seen as a criminal! And I'm _tired_ of _**running**_!" In a flash, the ex-Runner was sprinting towards the frozen man, a silver object sliding in between her fingers. Stumbling backwards, Elfman crossed his arms over his face in defense.

"Stop it, Lisanna; you don't know what you're talking about! Stop this right now!" Ignoring his plea, the woman swung her arm outward, the small weapon protruding from her clenched fingers. The blade sliced across Elfman's skin, crimson fluid spraying everywhere as a vein was sliced in half. Hissing in pain, the experienced Runner jumped back a few feet before smearing the blood hastily, his eyes becoming narrowed. Sliding his feet into a defensive stance, he pulled his arms close into his body and waved his hand in an inviting manner.

"Bring it on, Lisanna."

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s- **

Lucy felt her lungs burn painfully as she leapt to the next rooftop, pain flaring up slightly in her legs as she landed unsteadily.

'Everything…is falling apart. I _knew_ she was a traitor! Why didn't Elfman believe me? All of this could have been prevented! Damnit, now where do I go?' The Runner thought irately before lithely jumping over a pipe, her speed increasing with each second. At this point, she wasn't sure where she was going but all she knew was that she needed to get far away from the place she called home. Albeit, running in the dark was not the easiest thing to do, considering you could barely see the gaps between buildings, which could lead to a fatal fall.

"Going somewhere, _Runner_?" A man's voice sneered from somewhere to the woman's left. Skidding to a slow, Lucy swung her foot out blindly towards the sound and let a small smile grace her lips as she felt it make contact with something.

"No, I was actually having a nice stroll until you came along, _Officer_. I never took you to be the sneaky type." The Runner taunted as she jumped back as she felt something swing at her.

"Well, if you think I'm sneaky, you should see my buddy Loki." The officer taunted before emerging from the shadows, the moonlight showing his smug face.

"What?" Lucy cried out before taking a few steps backwards, brown orbs darting around to find the second officer. The first officer took a few steps towards her and aimed his rifle at her heart.

"Make one more move and you'll be shot dead. I don't want a beautiful woman such as yourself to be killed." A voice purred in her ear before a flash of light shone briefly from her side. Not having enough time to react, the Runner was suddenly knocked off her feet, an 'oomph' escaping her mouth as she landed on the hard roof. A figure stood over her, their glasses the only thing reflecting in the night's darkness.

"Fuck off, pervert!" Lucy screamed as she rolled to her side before using her arm as a pivot, her legs hovering just barely above the ground as she swung her body around quickly. Her legs collided with another set of limbs and she mentally smirked as she heard the person let out a groan.

"I told you not to move! Open fire!" The officer aimed his gun at her before his finger pulled the trigger, bullets rapidly firing from the weapon. Jumping up, the Runner blindly made her way away from the officers, choosing to ignore their shouts, which sounded suspiciously like extermination orders.

"Shit, I don't even know where the hell I'm going!" Lucy grumbled out as she tried to gather her bearings. Suddenly feeling nothing beneath her feet, the Runner let out a strangled gasp as gravity took over. Panic reached maximum level as memories of her fall just months ago flashed in her eyes, a scream bubbling up in her throat as she fell. Right as she thought she was going to die for sure this time, a slim hand shot out and grabbed her arm, her shoulder protesting loudly.

"Damnit, Luce, watch where the hell you're going! I won't have you die on me!" Cana's voice shouted out as she began pulling the Runner up to safety. Feeling tears of relief trickle down her face, Lucy smiled up at her comrade.

"Cana, thank god! You've saved my life," Said woman just snorted before giving one last yank, pulling the young woman onto the edge of the building.

"And they call _me_ the klutz. Anyways, I'm not just going to watch you die in front of me, Luce. I almost lost you that time; I won't let it happen once more. Now, let's get the hell out of here before they find us!" Nodding enthusiastically, the two women began quickly making their way through the darkness, alerting one another when the other was about to hit something.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Lucy asked after a few long minutes, her chocolate brown orbs moving to look at Cana.

"Nope, not a clue! All I know is Elfman owes me a beer when all of this is over." Slowing her steps to a halt, Lucy remained silent as her fists clenched tightly at her side.

"Cana, you need to know something important." Jerking to a halt, said Runner turned and looked at her friend, the moon showing her friends angered face.

"Hmm, what is it, Luce? Something the matter?" Cana cocked her head to the side, her curls gently bouncing as they fell from her shoulders.

"Elfman…is a traitor, Cana. Lisanna tried to kill me and he took her side, damnit! That _bastard_ had the balls to punch me before he took her side! He's no longer one of us, Cana. He's a **traitor**. Just forget about him." Lucy shouted out, her hand thrown out to the side in emphasis. Cana remained quiet as everything sunk in, her breathing becoming unstable.

"W-what…are you talking about, Luce? Don't kid around…Elfman, he would never—!"

"Cana, I swear to god if you don't get this through your head, I will _**shove my foot up your ass**_!" Lucy screamed out, her fingers clenching Cana's shirt tightly as she got within a few inches of her face. "Elfman tried _**attacked**_ me for the sake of that fucking traitor! If you're going to take his side, then do so! But once you do, it's _**over**_ between us! You will be considered my enemy!" Feeling the anger beginning to radiate from Cana, Lucy released her friend and backed a few steps up, knowing once Cana was mad she turned into a monster.

"Why are you being so bitchy about this? This isn't the Lucy I know!" Cana shouted out, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How could I be the same since I'm a _**wanted criminal?**_ They want to _kill_ me! You expect me to take that lightly? If I had known you were going to bring this up, I should have let you drop me!" Tense silence filled the air around them as Lucy's eyes widened, her lips opening and closing like a fish. In the dim light, the Runner could see Cana tense up. After what felt like hours, Cana finally spoke.

"I always believed you were the only person who was just like me. But now," glaring at Lucy with all the malice she could muster, Cana spit the last words out as if they were poison. "I see you're just like everyone else!" Feeling her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, Lucy felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're wrong about that, Cana…" Cana let out a small snort, her arms crossing over her chest. "Both of us…we're the same. I think it's time to part ways, Cana. It's been fun, but I'm not going to have your life risked too just because of my actions. We'll…never meet again, goodbye." Before Cana could protest, Lucy was already sprinting off into the darkness, her hair billowing in the wind.

"L-Lucy, wait, don't go! Lucy!" Cana screamed out in panic, her heart clenching painfully as she watched her only friend walk out of her life. After a few minutes of running, Lucy slowed to a walk, her eyes itching to turn around towards her once friend.

"Sorry, Cana…it was for your own good."

"That was a stupid thing to do, girl. You've left yourself wide open," A woman's cold voice sneered from behind her. Turning around, Lucy came face-to-face with a startling head of bright red hair and matching cold eyes. As she went to take a few steps back, pain suddenly shot through her chest and she felt her body begin to shake violently.

"That's payback for last time, _Runner_. Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?" A man chuckled darkly as he moved from behind the scarlet haired beauty, a gun in his hand, smoking. Lucy felt her eyes widen as she took in the man, her hands clenching into fists.

"G-Gerard…you bastard…" Gerard just smirked as he stood in front of the Runner, his hand moving towards her head. Letting out a cry of pain, the Runner weakly scratched Gerard's hand as it latched onto her locks and pulled upwards.

"My, my, look who is the weak one now. Erza," The scarlet haired woman nodded briefly before unsheathing a medium sized dagger from her belt. "Let's show her how I handle people who disgrace me." Gerard sneered out as he pulled on Lucy's hair tighter, a yelp emitting from the Runner.

"Go ahead…you've…already just…shot me…finish me off…" Lucy hissed out as blood oozed from the fresh gun shot in her chest, her vision becoming blurry.

"With pleasure," Erza grinned sinisterly as she placed the edge of the blade against Lucy's throat, blood instantly beading up against her skin.

"I'd like to see you try, Gerard." A man's voice cut in, his form hidden in the darkness of the night. Whirling around, the Chief of Police let out a feral growl and raised his gun towards the new person.

"What are you doing here? I gave you direct orders not to—!"

"Interfere? Yeah, that worked out well. And besides, your little _decoy_ didn't work on me. I know there's no way Lisanna would just suddenly up and stop being a Runner, so it was suspicious when she ran up to me in broad daylight. Heh, I don't think you thought this through very well, Gerard." The person taunted with a toothy grin, their charcoal black eyes flashing dangerously in the dark. Lucy moved her eyes to the side to look at the new arrival, keeping her mind on the knife pressed to her throat.

"N-Natsu…" She wheezed out, a trail of blood trickling down the corner of her mouth, the crimson fluid staining her skin red. Natsu turned and looked at her, his dark eyes widening when he saw her bleeding gunshot wound.

"L-Luce…"

"Enough! Erza, kill the woman already! I've had enough of you, Natsu, and your traitorous ways to the police force!" The Chief of Police screeched out, his gun quickly moving to aim at Natsu's head. Erza turned to Lucy with hard eyes and angled the blade to make a clean slice across her jugular, her other hand taking over in grasping her blonde locks tightly.

"This is the end, Runner! Burn in hell!" Erza shouted as she swiped the blade across the Runner's throat, the deed done in a second flat. Natsu collapsed to his knees, eyes wide and hands shaking.

"N-no…damnit…" He breathed out; watching as the girl slowly raised her hands to her throat, as if inspecting to see if it was real. Feeling the crimson fluid flowing steadily out, Lucy slowly, almost as if it was agonizing to do so, turned her head towards Natsu, eyelids gradually closing as her life drained from her body. Time seemed to slow as Lucy fell towards the ground, her lips forming silent words as she fell. Natsu watched in horror as she collided with the ground, her blonde locks fanning out around her motionless body as blood pooled around her frame. Feeling as if it were all a dream, the officer crawled over to her, ignoring the two officers aiming weapons at him.

"Just give it up, Natsu, she's gone—." Gerard started but was cut off by Erza, her eyes softening up.

"Just leave him be, Gerard. This is hard on him right now. He just lost his childhood friend right in front of his eyes. It's all over now, call back the troops and let's head back." The scarlet haired woman spoke softly, her heart clenching slightly at the sight of her comrade trying to wake the Runner with little result. Gerard's eyes narrowed slightly as the frantic officer began to shout his friend's name, panic rising in his voice.

"Very well. I expect to see you on Monday, Natsu." Was all the Chief of Police said before turning on his heel and walking away, Erza faltering slightly as she looked at her friend once more.

"I'm sorry, Natsu…forgive me," Erza whispered out before following Gerard into the lightening darkness, the sun peeking it's head just above the horizons edge. Natsu felt as if he had become an empty shell of a person as he kneeled in front of his friend, his hands covered in her crimson blood.

"L-Lucy…hey, w-wake up already! I-it's not supposed…to be like this…why won't you wake up?" Natsu shouted as he slammed his fist on the ground, the skin tearing open and allowing his own blood to mix with hers.

"Damn, Natsu, we can't even go a week without helping you an' Luce." A deep voice grunted out as yet another figure joined the two on the roof.

"Oh, goodness me! She's even worse than the first time! We have to do something about this now!" A feminine voice piped in, her voice wavering as her emotions got the better of her. Natsu whipped his head up and felt his eyes widen in shock.

"I-it's you guys!"

**~END~ **

**Ah, it felt good to finally finish this chapter :) I wasn't sure at first if I should kill her, but then I was like, screw it, she's dying. But you all know that if Lucy dies, then so does the story. And I can't let that happen yet! Sorry for taking so long, I work 5 days a week and that's about 40 hours so I rarely have time to myself anymore. But I will try to update whenever I can! I do have my other stories to work on too, so I'll try my best. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, it's really been a long time since I've updated Runnin'! Sheesh, I really need to stop writing new stories XD I have, what, 6 stories and this is the most neglected D: I'm sorry, story! And I'm sorry readers! I know how some of you really love this story, and since I have free time right now, I'm going to try to update as soon as I can! This is the most free time I've had in awhile XD I've been so busy with a school project and getting my cosplay ready for Nakakon that I've neglected all of my stories D: I wish I had more free time :( Okay, no more stalling! Time to update Running with the Fairies :D Enjoy! 3 CAUTION: Character Death! You've been warned :D**

**~*Police Headquarters*~**

"I want to congratulate you on a job well done, Erza. You've finally put an end to that pesky Runner and have disbanded her little group." Gerard said with a big grin on his face as he sat down in the large leather chair behind his desk, eyes on the female officer standing in the doorway.

"Yes, thank you, sir." Erza responded quietly, her eyes giving away her hidden emotions. Gerard, having known the young woman for years and knowing how her emotions worked, just sighed heavily before placing his elbows on the desk, a scowl on his face.

"Erza, don't you dare feel bad about what you've done. You've permanently stopped illegal transporting of highly sensitive information. _That_ deserves the highest honor there is to offer," After a few moments, the officer nodded once before turning and leaving the room. Grumbling to himself, the Chief flopped back against the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no way he was going to talk to his commanding officer when she was like this. Sure, she was always strong and tough in the line of duty, but when she was forced to kill someone in order to preserve the peace, she stowed herself away from view and became a shell of a person. He had seen it happen many times, mostly when they were both younger, but it still gave him the chills when it happened. The last time he tried to comfort her, he ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs, a broken shoulder, and a large cut across his forehead. He never tried to comfort her again after that.

"Damn, all she did was kill one stupid Runner and she ends up like this again. Fuck, I need to let off some stress." Opening the top right-hand drawer of his desk, Gerard grabbed his prized .45 caliber pistol and held it up to the light, his eyes gleaming. "Ah, I think it's time to go hunt down my subordinate and give him a talking to."

**~*Break*~**

The ride to the hospital had become nearly unbearable, his fingers tightly gripping the leather seat he was sitting on. His dull eyes stared intently out the window at the darkened scenery, his mind blank. He couldn't believe what had happened in the past hour. A Runner, who he had seen before with Lucy, had found him and practically dragged him in the direction Lucy had gone in. She had been crying and her words were jumbled as she dragged him across the roofs by his wrist. He remembered looking at her pale and scared face and feeling almost sympathetic for her. She appeared to be close to the young Runner and it pained her to see her being hunted down again. Natsu could relate to her. Seeing Lucy get hurt killed him every time just because he knew he had failed to protect her. But things were going to be different from now on. He would stay with her twenty-four seven and protect her from Gerard, even if it cost him his life.

"You shouldn't worry so much, kid. We've saved her life before and we can certainly do it again." Gajeel snorted from the driver's seat, his blood red eyes darting to look at the slouched over Natsu. "She's a tough girl, she'll make it. Jus' believe in her."

"You saw what happened to her. Shot _and_ a slit throat? There's no way in hell she's going to survive through that. You and I both know that," Natsu snipped back, not in the mood to listen to Gajeel's hopeful attitude.

"Chill, dude, ya need to have more faith in Luce! She's been through tough times, dude, and she's always come out alive. This time though," Gajeel growled as his hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. "Those bastards have gone too damn far. I've been toleratin' their shit for _years_ and it's time for them to pay with their lives!"

Before the former NCP officer could respond, a screaming voice jerked them from their heated argument. Reaching down in between the seats, the mechanic shuffled items around until he found the ringing phone. Not bothering to look who was calling, he just flipped it open and pressed it to his ear, nodding every so often in response to the person on the other line. Natsu turned his head back out to the bland scenery, his mood sour. The mechanic didn't understand how the former officer felt at the moment. After a few more minutes of listening to the muffled voice coming from the phone, the phone clicked off and Gajeel abruptly pulled the car over and put it in park.

"Natsu, I got news, and they ain't lookin' good."

"It's about Luce, isn't it?" Natsu jerked his head back to Gajeel, only to notice his face confirmed his suspicion. Confusion led to anger and he slammed his fist against the dashboard, knuckles white.

"They've tracked Levy down, which means..." Gajeel trailed off, letting Natsu picked up the rest of the sentence.

"She's in danger." Natsu finished stonily, his blood boiling at the thought of his former comrades attacking more innocent people. Gajeel just let out a loud growl before slamming on the gas, the engine roaring loudly as the car shot off down the empty street, tires screeching.

**~*Break*~**

"How is she, Master Makarov? Is she going to make it?" Levy asked anxiously, bouncing from foot to foot as she watched the man she called her father shut the door behind him, using a towel to wipe the beaded sweat from his brow.

"It doesn't look to good, my child. The shot did a lot of damage, but with her slit jugular artery, she lost over half of her body's blood amount. All we can do now is pray that Mirajane can fix her up. But until then, you look like you could use a drink!" Makarov chuckled and patted her on the shoulder before walking over to fridge and grabbing a large bottle of Vodka.

"I can't help but worry, Master...Lucy's been through a lot, but this..." Levy trailed off and tears welled in her dark eyes, her small frame shaking as she wrapped her arms around her self. "I feel so...so...helpless!" She wailed out as the tears flooded down her face, her knees giving out as she slumped to the floor.

Makarov felt his heart break for his child. He had taken Levy in when she was just a baby, abandoned in front of his worn down apartment door in the middle of a summer night. A note was attached to the side of her basket with just the words "_She's in capable hands, now. I'm entrusting her to you, Makarov." _The aged man never could find out who abandoned the small child on his doorstep, but he could never turn away an innocent child. Over the years, he had raised her to be a strong, intelligent young woman; a woman who could stand against the NCP's and fight for her rights. Back when the resistance started, many people were killed trying to defend their rights while others instantly bowed to the communist rulers. Makarov was smart and hid away while everyone else fought against the NCP's. He had watched the bloodshed one day and felt his blood boil as tanks were sent through the crowd, blasting away at innocent people. However, what fueled his anger the most was a family of four standing at the back edge of the crowd, a tank aiming straight at the adults. The blast had frozen him in his spot, his body shaking uncontrollably. That had been the last straw for the aging man and ever since then, he had been secretly building an anti-NCP organization to one-day rebel against the communist leaders. Recently with all the commotion between Lucy and a certain NCP officer, thanks to Levy's updates, security had been bumped up higher.

"Things are progressing faster than I had planned..." The aged man mumbled to himself, shaking his head before taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. Right as the bitter liquid passed his weathered lips, sirens began to wail softly at first before progressing growing louder.

Spitting out his alcohol, Makarov was off his seat in a flash and at the main door. Grabbing the large wooden slat of wood hinged to the wall, the old man swiftly slammed it into the hooks bolted to the door, locking the door.

"Master, what's going on? Why are there sirens?" A tinkling voice asked from behind the tensed man.

"Mirajane, the time has come. I want you to move Lucy to the underground bunker and gather everyone up here. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they're going to get." Makarov spoke gravely, his blood beginning to boil as footsteps moved towards the locked door.

"Right away!" Mirajane chirped before rushing to the room she had emerged from, her heels scraping against the wooden floor.

"Makarov, how much time do we have?" Levy sniffled as she stood up, brushing the tears from her face with the back of her hands.

Turning, Makarov just gave his child a blank expression, his eyes the only outlet to his expressions.

"Less than five minutes. I want you to go into hiding with Lucy, Levy. You're the only one who can protect her right now. Make sure _**no one**_ gets close to her, got it?" Levy nodded and rushed to help Mirajane move the barely alive girl.

"Don't let those bastards take our home without a bloody fight!" A deep voice shouted into the silence, many voices responding with battle cries of their own. Makarov smiled proudly at his large family before turning and facing the doors, his hand reaching for the concealed gun inside his jacket.

"Break down that door!" A female voice commanded from outside, the sound of heavy objects crushing the wood soon following. The door, though thick and strong, began to splinter, shards clattering to the ground as the NCP's made their way into the building.

"Don't let them take you without a fight!" Makarov roared as he withdrew his pistol, aiming at the door before firing round after round. More gunfire commenced as the other anti-NCP members open fired, obliterating the thick barrier with a barrage of bullets. Cries of agony were heard on the other side of the door and the resistance let out cries of joy as the military seemingly retreated, the footsteps becoming faint.

"That'll treat those bastards!" A middle-aged man name Macao whooped in joy, high-fiving his friends around him. Makarov, on the other hand, remained still, his trained eyes peering through the damaged door and into the dark street. A flash of white light caught his eye and he whirled around with wide eyes.

"HIT THE DECK!" Not even five seconds after he cried that, the door exploded in a shower of wood chunks and shrapnel, sending the members scrambling for cover.

"Shoot everyone who resists! Do not take them lightly!" The same female voice commanded as the officers stormed in, their guns raised.

"OPEN FIRE!" Makarov shouted as he jumped over the bar and reached for his automatic rifle, strapping two belts of ammo across his chest in the process. As bullets began to fly, Mirajane and Levy secretly snuck the unconscious Lucy against the wall and towards a door hidden in the corner of the building.

"Levy, I'm trusting you with her life. Protect it well!" Mirajane demanded as she opened the door and shoved the small woman through, shoving Lucy into her arms.

"W-wait, Mira! Can't you help me at least get her down there?" Levy cried as Lucy's staggering weight caused the small woman to stumble slightly, her shoulder slamming into the wall. Mira just gave her a quick smile before ripping her dress off in one smooth movement, revealing tight black shorts and a tank top, gun holsters strapped around her waist and thighs.

"Sorry, Levy, but I need to help Master defend the guild. I'm finished working for that tyrant of a man! Take care of Lucy!" Mirajane whispered before grabbing two Uzis and launching herself into the battle, a devilish grin on her normally sweet face.

"Ah...oh my..." Levy grunted as she shut the door and repositioned Lucy before beginning her trek down the winding staircase, huffing and puffing the entire way down. "I hope Gajeel gets here soon..."

**~*Break*~**

"Can't you go faster, Gajeel? I have a bad feeling about this," Natsu growled as his back slammed against the back of the seat as the annoyed driver of the car swung dangerously around a corner, tires screeching loudly against the pavement.

"Shut yer trap, Natsu! I'm going as fast as this thing can go without being noticed by the NCP's! 'Sides, the guild can manage themselves until I get there." Gajeel snapped back as he veered around another corner, sending Natsu face first into the dashboard.

"Tch, you can't stand against the NCP's when they go all out. They have the highest technology available in order to keep to city under control. Once they get out the big guns, there's no hope of surviving!" Natsu shouted at the tensed driver, his fist slamming against the dash. "I've seen it first hand what happens when the big guns come out! I've seen the people being killed left and right mercilessly! _**I've been in a crowd when they opened fired, for fuck's sake**_!"

Gajeel, for once, felt his voice fail him. He had no idea the former officer had actually _seen _the weapon of mass destruction during an NCP raid, let alone _survived_ it. The air became heavy as the two fell silent; the only sound was the low hum of the powerful engine.

As they rounded a corner, a police barricade had been set up, cutting the street off.

"Son of a bitch! We're too late!" Gajeel growled out, slamming the brakes on as an NCP officer turned and spotted them, his gun aimed directly at them.

"Isn't there a back way?" Natsu grunted as he placed his hands on the dash to prevent his head from smashing into it. Gajeel just let a string of curse words before sharply turning the wheel and hitting the gas. The tires screeched loudly against the pavement and the engine roared as they shot down the street, gunshots ringing through the air.

"With this much security, there's only one way in and it leads straight to the basement. Let's just hope those bastards haven't made their way down there." Gajeel muttered as he swerved around another corner, the road coming to a dead-end. Rolling to a stop in a covered makeshift parking spot, the mechanic cut the engine and was out of the car in a flash, the door slamming shut behind him. Natsu climbed out and barely had the door shut when Gajeel pushed a button on the side of an aging building. A low whirling noise hummed from somewhere behind the wall and a tarp rolled off the top of the canopy and concealed the vehicle.

"Can't have em findin' my hidin' spot." The mechanic gruffly said while opening a rusted steel gate, the hinges opening smoothly. Flicking a switch, a dim light buzzed to life on the wall, illuminating a dim hallway.

"How long have you known about this secret passage?" Natsu asked quietly, feeling slightly creeped out by the dark atmosphere.

"Ever since I joined this guild. The master told me about it in case of an NCP uprising," Gajeel said casually as they weaved their way through the stone maze, the occasional spider web smacking them in the face. "Jus' never thought I'd be brining an officer down here."

"What's a guild?" Natsu asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Gajeel just snorted and shot him a look before speaking.

"A guild is like one big family. If one of us is hurt, we're all hurt. If someone's in trouble, we lend a hand. Makarov brought each of us in during our time of need. He found me livin' in an alley with nothin' but the clothes on my back." Gajeel stopped short and turned to look at Natsu. "A day later and I would've been killed by your little comrades. You should know they do sweeps through the alleys, lookin' to use their guns for fun."

The former NCP officer just clenched his jaw and turned his head away, the darkness concealing his eyes.

"I didn't know about that. I was in the elite squad in charge of hunting down and exterminating the Runners," Natsu said softly, his fists clenching at his sides. "I never wanted to hurt people, but I got such a rush from hunting them down and catching them. I guess that just proves I'm a monster,"

Gajeel just remained silent, his gaze steeled. The two just stood there for a few minutes until loud bangs jerked them from their spots.

"That sound..." Natsu started, hearing more distant bangs coming from farther away.

"That's coming from the basement!" Whirling around, Gajeel ran a good fifteen feet to a door at the end of the hallway before lifting his leg and slamming it against the wood. The door easily gave way to reveal a bright cellar room, shelves filled with food and alcohol lining the walls.

"Put your hands up and get away from the girl!" A harsh voice commanded from behind another door, the sound of a gun cocking evident.

"Gray?" Natsu called out, hoping his former comrade would hear him.

"Natsu, is that you? Where the hell are you?" Gray called out, unable to find his friend. Without giving him the chance to answer, Gajeel ran up to the door before swinging it open, revealing a shocked and bleeding Levy shielding Lucy with her body as Gray stood a few feet from her, gun aimed down.

"G-Gajeel...thank god..." Levy cried out weakly, her small frame shaking as tears leaked from her eyes. In a flash, Gajeel was at her side, hugging her tightly to his side.

"Did this bastard hurt you?" The mechanic growled out, his bright red eyes glaring at the stunned NCP soldier.

"N-no...this happened when I tripped down the stairs with Lucy. He followed me down, I guess..." Levy muffled into Gajeel's jacket, her tiny hands digging into the fabric.

"Gray, what the hell do you think you're doing? I ordered you to find the girl and—." The red-haired Commanding Officer stopped short at the bottom of the stairwell, her eyes widening slightly as she noticed Natsu. "Natsu, what the hell? What are you doing here? Why...?"

"Erza, I don't have time to explain all that right now," Natsu cut her off and turned to Gray, his eyes pleading. "Gray, just put the gun down. You don't have to do this; you don't have to follow Gerard anymore." Looking between his friend and his superior, the NCP officer closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath before letting it out slowly, his eyes reopening. Raising his gun, he aimed it towards the wall and open fired. Cases clanged loudly against the floor as they were quickly emptied; smoke emitting from the barrel's opening. Ensuring the gun was empty, Gray removed the weapon's strap from his shoulder and raised a knee before slamming the gun onto it, snapping it in half.

"I should've done this a long time ago," The officer said as he threw each piece into a corner, dusting his hands off before crossing them over his chest. "Now, tell me why you're here with uh..." The former officer just blinked, waiting for Gajeel to give a name.

"Bastard, you don't deserve to know my name!" The mechanic spit as he reached into his jacket and whipped out a pistol, aiming it directly at Gray's chest. Right as he was about to fire, a hand shoved the gun away from its target, the bullet imbedding itself into the wall beside the officer.

"Gajeel, he's a friend! No need to kill him!" Natsu snapped as he snatched the gun from the mechanic and kicked it across the floor towards Erza.

"He's a cop! He held a fuckin' gun to Levy! The bastard deserves to be shot!" The mechanic shouted back, his finger pointed at the pale officer in anger.

"Silence!" Erza shouted suddenly, the room instantly falling silent. "Natsu, you're going to explain why you're here. Gray, you're going to guard the door and make sure no one else get's down here. Got it?" The Commanding Officer barked, her subordinates instantly saluting in fear.

"Aye, sir!" The said in unison, fear written all over their faces as they slung an arm over each other's shoulders, trying to appear like good friends.

"Good. And you," Erza turned to face Gajeel, her hands on her hips. "Get her out of here. She needs medical attention quickly." Her tone was softer, but it had enough harshness to get her point across.

Mumbling curses under his breath, Gajeel easily lifted Levy into his arms and was about to grab Lucy when Natsu placed a hand on his arm.

"I'll get her, just take Levy and go. You don't want to be arrested by the NCP's for hiding a criminal." Nodding, the mechanic swiftly exited the door he burst through and vanished down the corridor into the darkness.

"Erza, we've got a problem!" Gray called from the top of the stairs, grunting as someone tried to open the door.

"Officer Gray, you open this door _**right now**_ or else I'll have you executed along with that Runner!" The familiar voice of Gerard screeched as he tried to break down the door with his fists.

"Natsu, stay here and guard her! I'll take care of Gerard." Erza barked as she swooped up Gajeel's gun and tossed it to him before dashing up the stairs to confront her superior. The sound of a door opening made Natsu hold his breath in anxiety, his body crouched down beside the unconscious Lucy. Taking a glance back at his childhood friend, he felt the blood leave his face. She had a loose bandage wrapped around her slim throat that showed thick black stitches zigzagging across the skin where she was cut. Blood smears stained the skin around the stitches, a slight metallic smell still emitting from the wound. Eyes moving downward, Natsu eyed the thick bandages around her chest, small patches of blood seeping through the white gauze.

Letting out a shaky sigh, the former officer closed his eyes and looked away, unable to stomach the fact that he failed to protect her. _**Again**_. A gunshot snapped his eyes open and he looked towards the stairs, his grip tightening on the pistol in his hand.

"Gerard, what's wrong with you? You just shot your own officer!" Erza shouted from the top of the stairs, a struggling sound soon following her cry.

"Erza, are you alright? Answer me!" Natsu called up the stairs, slowly standing up and moving towards the base of the stairs, gun at the ready. Another gunshot was fired off and Natsu sprang into action, sprinting up the stairs at high speed, nearly toppling over the fallen form of Gray.

"Gray, hey, answer me! Where's Erza?" The fallen officer just groaned and coughed before raising his arm and pointing at the door just a few feet away.

"N-Natsu, Gerard...he took Erza back...into the hall...go help her, I'll watch...the girl..." Gray wheezed out, struggling to sit up. With some effort, he gave his friend a wide grin and thumbs up before slowly crawling his way down the stairs to guard Lucy.

"You better stay alive, Gray." Natsu smirked before jogging into the hall to find Erza. It took him a few seconds to process what was happening around him when he emerged from the stairwell. The first thing he noticed was blood; _lots_ of it. All around the room were NCP's fighting with members of the guild, fists colliding with faces, guns firing bullet after bullet. Quickly getting back to his task, Natsu began to search for the familiar bright red locks of his superior, eyes darting around the room quickly. All the chaos made it hard to find Erza, but his trained eyes spotted her near the bar on the other side of the room.

"Erza, hang on I'm coming for you!" Natsu shouted over the chaos, shoving his way through the brutal fighting, elbowing a few people out of his way in the process.

"It's been awhile, Natsu. How have you been?" A velvety voice purred into his ear, pain erupting in his stomach. The air in his lungs left him and Natsu doubled over, wrapping his arms over his throbbing stomach.

"Loki, it's been awhile, huh? I'm not surprised you're here, though." Natsu grinned as he stood up, slamming his fist into the pretty boy's face. Loki flew back, knocking people over in the process, before slamming into a table, smashing it into bits. "That's for hurting Lucy, bastard."

Loki grunted as he sat up, wiping the drop of blood from the corner of his mouth before grinning.

"You always had a good hook, Natsu. But let's face it; can you really handle going up against me?" Loki jumped up and cocked his arm back, preparing to strike his former comrade when a large fist slammed into his chest, knocking him out cold.

"I've always wanted to do that to this bastard. Get's on my nerves," Gajeel cackled as he popped his knuckles, red eyes dancing with excitement.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here? What about Levy?" The former officer asked in surprise.

"Getting' revenge for Lucy, what else? And she's with Luce don't worry. Her little Runner friend is down there too helpin'," Gajeel paused to pick up an NCP officer and throw them across the room, dusting his hands off before crossing them over his chest. "Now, who're we lookin' for?"

"Gerard, the head honcho of the NCP forces; he's the one who shoved Lucy off that roof months ago. And he's the one who shot her again..." Natsu growled dangerously before picking up his pace, shoving people out of the way left and right as he made his way towards his Commanding Officer.

"Alright, time for some payback!" Gajeel cackled as he punched an NCP officer in the face before grabbing his gun and slinging it over his shoulder. The two quickly found their way to the bar but found no sign of Erza or Gerard.

"Damnit, where did he get to? Erza, where are you!" Natsu bellowed throughout the hall, the ongoing battle blocking all other sounds and voices.

"Natsu, they went out the side door that leads into the small alley!" Mirajane called from the corner of the room, round housing an officer before grabbing the wrist of another and flipping them to the ground in a single fluid move.

"Thanks, Mira! Gajeel, let's move!" Natsu said as he raced around the bar to the steel door next to it. Grabbing onto the handle, the former officer went to pull it open only to find it had been locked from the other side.

"Move aside, wimp. I'll get this door open, no problem!" Gajeel shoved Natsu aside and stretched his arms above his head before grasping the handle. After a few seconds of pulling, the door began to creak loudly, the lock beginning to break.

"Pull harder, damnit! Gerard can't get away with this, Gajeel!" Natsu shouted as he also grabbed onto the handle, the two weights finally causing the door to snap open. The two rushed through the door and began to sprint down the alley, searching for Gerard and Erza.

"Which way did they go?" Gajeel growled as he searched for any sign of a struggle, his sharp eyes darting all around the damp and dirty alley.

"Hey, metal head! They went down to the end and turned left!" A voice called from the rooftops, causing both men to look up in a flash.

"Hey, Cana, what happened to watchin' Lucy?" Gajeel called up to the Runner, his pace slowing down so he could hear the woman clearly.

"Uh...well about that..." Cana started nervously, slowing to a stop to rub a hand on the back of her neck. "She kind of knocked that officer out and sprinted out the back door..." Natsu tripped over his own foot and face planted into the dirt.

"She did _**what**_?" Natsu spluttered out as he picked himself up from the ground and stared wide-eyed at the Runner.

"She escaped! It's not as if I could help it, flame head! I'm pretty sure she's going after Gerard so we just have to find—!" Gunshots rang out and the three froze in their spots, unsure where the shots had come from. After a few tense moments, Natsu unfroze and took a few cautious steps towards a scuffling sound at the end of the alley, raising the gun in front of him.

"NMPD come out with your hands up!" Natsu called out, reverting back to his cop mode. "New Magnolia Police Department, come out with your hands up now!" Not getting a response, Natsu flattened himself against the wall and peered around the corner. Stepping into the second alley, the former officer aimed his gun around, searching for any sign of a struggle.

"Flame head, they're in the next alley over!" Cana called from the rooftops, easily jumping to the adjacent building and vanishing from sight.

"Gajeel, let's move!" Natsu called back to the mechanic, taking off down the alley without waiting. Skidding around the corner, Natsu found himself in the middle of a standoff. Erza had a knife against Gerard's throat, Gerard had a gun to Lucy's head, and Lucy had broken a bottle and pressed the sharp edges against Gerard's heart.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Cana cried as she slid down a drainage pipe, landing a few feet from her friend. Without bothering to turn around, Lucy just ignored her friend and pressed the shard harder against Gerard's chest.

"I'm done playing games with this bastard, Cana! I'm tired of nearly dying just so he can have the perfect city!" Lucy cried out, her other hand clenching at her side.

"Luce, you don't have to do this! Just put the bottle down and back away. There's no need to kill him," Natsu said softly, lowering his gun and sticking it into his pocket before moving slowly towards his childhood friend. Jerking at the sound of his voice, Lucy's grip on the bottle began to waver as her body started shaking.

"Natsu...you don't understand...this man, this..._fascist bastard_ ordered to have my parents killed. **He's** the one who took my life away from me! He's tried to kill me _twice_ now...I won't have him try to kill me anymore!" Lucy cried as she jabbed the bottle through his skin and into his heart, her breathing heavy as her eyes glared malevolently at the bleeding Police of Chief.

"F-fucking...bitch!" Gerard choked out as blood spilled from his mouth, his hand pressing the gun harder against the Runner's head, his finger pressing the trigger.

"Lucy, get out of the way!" Natsu cried as he whipped out his gun again and aimed it at Gerard's head, his finger pulling the trigger. The pistols chamber emptied a case as the bullet struck its intended target, smoke trailing from the end of the barrel. Feeling the gun fall from her head, Lucy wearily blinked a few times as blood splattered across her face. Gerard's eyes were wide as blood trailed down from the gunshot in his head, the crimson liquid plopping to the ground softly.

"G-Gerard...oh god..." Erza whispered out, her blade dropping to the ground as she caught her superior before he collapsed to the ground. "Oh god, why did this have to happen...why did it have to end this way?" The woman rasped out as she clutched the man's lifeless body to her own, her frame shaking as her emotions were let free. Lucy watched the scene with dull eyes, her mind and body numb with shock. She barely registered a warm hand on her shoulder and bleakly turned her head to see Natsu giving her a toothy grin.

"It's over, Luce, he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore." Natsu said quietly, his face growing somber as he noticed Erza still clinging to Gerard's lifeless body. "Erza—."

"Don't, Natsu...just...don't, please." Erza begged quietly, releasing her grasp on her dead comrade as she set him gently on the ground, closing his eyelids softly. Gajeel just stood back and watched the scene, his expression unreadable.

"So, it finally happened, huh? I knew this day would come," Levy said quietly beside her boyfriend, her arms wrapped around her small frame as she watched her friend stand there in shock.

"Yeah, I don't think Luce is gonna be able to shake the image for a while. She's had it rough the past few months. Nothin' to do 'cept let Natsu take care of her for awhile. We're of no use to her now," Gajeel didn't even flinch when Levy smacked his arm, her face puffing up from annoyance.

"Gajeel, don't say things like that! Of course, Lu-chan still needs us! We've always been there for her, so why wouldn't we be there for her now?" Levy pouted, her arms over her chest as she looked up at Gajeel. Raising a brow at Levy, the mechanic just raised a hand and ruffled her hair before sticking his hands in his pockets and turning to leave.

"Let's give them some space." Gajeel said as he walked away, Levy taking one more glance before jogging after her boyfriend, looping her small arm around his muscular one.

Natsu waited for Lucy to make a move but she never did. Her body remained still as her eyes stared at nothing, her brown orbs glazing over slightly.

"Luce, can you hear me? Hey, Lucy, answer me!" Natsu said as he slightly shook her, completely off-guard when she collapsed against him, unconscious.

"Natsu, she needs to get some rest. Her body is going into shock from all of the trauma she's had lately." Erza said as she stood up and dusted her pants off before turning to face her friend, Gerard's blood staining the front of her uniform. "Her body will shut down completely if she doesn't get proper medical attention. I'll have someone come clean up the body later, but for now, let's just focus on ending this war." Turning away from the cold corpse, the former Commanding Officer strolled past Natsu and headed back down the alley, vanishing around the corner.

"I guess I should go help clean up the mess in the hall. Take care of her, flame head!" Cana waved and clambered up the drainage pipe before disappearing onto the roofs. Natsu just stood there for a few moments before shaking his head, unable to clear his mind of jumbled thoughts. Sliding his arm under the Runner's legs, he picked her up with ease and slowly made way back down the damp alley, face expressionless. Parts of her hair had been soaked with blood, giving her blonde locks an orange tint. Her skin had changed from a normal sun-kissed color to a pale, almost sickly color. The blood spots on her gauze wraps had begun to grow, flowering out from the dried darker spots. Overall, she looked like hell. But she was alive, and at that point and time, Natsu was just glad for that. Shouldering the damaged steel door open, the former officer walked into the hall and the room went dead silent, all eyes on him and the Runner in his arms.

"Natsu, she needs to get medical attention now. I can take her from here," Mirajane said soothingly as she held out her slim arms, ready to take the limp woman. Tightening his grip on her, Natsu just shook his head, his black eyes locking with Mira's own soft blue ones.

"I won't leave her side again, Mira. I swore to protect her at all times; I won't go back on that promise." Natsu swore solemnly, his eyes filled with determination and a hint of anguish. Knowing how stubborn Natsu was, Mirajane just clasped her hands against her legs and smiled.

"Of course, Natsu, I'm sure she wouldn't have it any other way. This way,"

The two paraded through the demolished hall as the guild members looked on in silence, their bloodied and beaten bodies standing tall with pride. A guild member opened the door for the two and they entered the brightly light room, the metallic smell of blood still lingering in the room. Blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting change, Natsu looked around and cringed slightly. Partially dried blood pooled on the white tile, the edges drying before flaking off. Stained gloves littered the floor along with used bandages soaked to the very last fiber with dark red blood. Still fresh blood was pooled on a makeshift surgery table, tiny bubbles resting quietly on the surface.

"Uh, Mira...were you planning on cleaning up the blood anytime soon?" Natsu asked nervously as he swallowed the bile rising in his throat, the overwhelming smell of blood making his stomach churn. Mirajane just let out a tinkling laugh as she pulled on a crisp white apron, pulling out blue gloves from a cupboard on the opposite wall.

"Silly, Natsu, of course I will! I figured she would try something like this so I kept it the way it was just for her! Now," Mira flitted over to her operating table, tilting it to the side to allow the blood to drain off. Setting it back upright, the curvaceous young woman opened her palms and tilted her head at Natsu. "Time to play doctor!"

**~*END*~**

**Oh man, this chapter was...INTENSE! I didn't want to stop writing lol but yeah, I warned you about a death, so...enjoy the corpse ^_^. I regret to say this, but...The next chapter will be the last D: I originally thought I could drag it out longer, but plans changed and it wouldn't make much sense to keep dragging it out with no plot. But I hope you have all enjoyed it so far! I'll actually be starting a little manga of sorts for this story, so make sure to keep an eye out for it on my DeviantArt: InuKagsLuver4Eva! I'm actually going to start working on it right...NOW! :D **


	5. Author's Note

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry! I have been neglecting my stories and I feel terrible about it :( I've been busy with work and getting ready for a 5 day road trip to South Dakota for SoDak con! But anyways, I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. My next Dragon Ball Z chapter is in the works, page 3 so far lol, and should hopefully be up before I leave for my road trip where I will have zero internet :. Also, I feel the last chapter of True Love or Just Unfaithful could have ended a lot better so that's probably going to be edited along with the chapter of DBZ that had Vegeta not knowing what a heart monitor was. It has been bugging me since someone pointed it out lol so I'm going to fix it and make him into angry Vegeta :D! Again, a million apologies! I will get better at updating my stories! **

**InuKagsLuver4Eva ~3**


	6. Urgent Author's Note

**I have some bad news, dear readers. My laptop has decided to toast itself so I am currently without a writing computer D: but don't fear! I am going to look in the next few days for a new laptop and hopefully my dad will be able to save my story files from the toasted computer. I will update as soon as I can! Sorry for the trouble! I will update every story once I get a new laptop! **

**~InuKagsLuver**


	7. Author's Update

**Great news, fans! I now have a new laptop :D while it doesn't yet have Microsoft Word on it, it does have WordPad which will work for the moment. Unfortunately, Russian Roulette and Accident will not be updated quite yet since those stories were in the works on my other computer. I'm hoping they can be extracted so I can continue them on my new computer. Thank you all for waiting while I get back on track! Much love and thanks, **

**Inukagsluver.**


	8. Another Author Update (Urgent)

I am so sorry to let everyone know this, but my laptop (my SECOND one) has decided to crash and not let me use it. I apologize for this and I will try to get it fixed, but it's not looking too good right now. Even Windows crashes and that's not good at all…

BUT good news is that I have Word on my desktop so I can work on the stories here if I can manage to get them off of my other computer. So please bear with me a little while longer until I can get everything sorted out and fixed.

~Inukagsluver4eva


End file.
